Condenados Ao Amor
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Draco e Hermione são presos em Azkaban,e pra sair de lá eles vão ter que cooperar um com o outro só que além da liberdade eles vão ser presenteados com algo novo para os dois...Por:Srta Almofadinhas
1. Azkaban

- Eu vou sair daqui... Não é justo... Eles vão me tirar daqui... -Murmura uma garota de cabelos castanhos na cela.

De repente uma onda de frio se apossa do local.

- Desista Granger, se fossem tirá-la daqui já teriam tirado.

- Cala boca Malfoy! Eles vão me tirar daqui, você nunca teve amigos, não sabe o que é lealdade. -Diz Hermione.

Em seguida ela sente como se mais uma parte de sua vida fosse devorada, outro dementador acabara de passar.

- Então tá... Eu só estou achando que eles estão demorando demais, eles vão vir buscar você quando? Quando só restar seu cadáver? -Provoca Draco.

Hermione se cala, estava realmente só pele e osso, não sabia quanto tempo mais ia agüentar naquele lugar.

- Você é muito idiota Granger, se sacrificar pelos seus amiguinhos, você aqui e eles tomando cerveja amanteigada lá fora. -Diz Draco.

- Eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz, eu vim parar aqui injustamente e vou sair, não sou igual a você, Malfoy.

- Mas está no mesmo lugar que eu. Viu Granger? O bem não triunfa no fim, você está aqui junto com um comensal da morte. -Diz Draco, que também estava muito abatido, muito magro e com olheiras enormes.

Draco tinha aprendido a duras penas a sobreviver naquele lugar:

FLASH-BACK

-NÃO, NÃO PODEM ME TRAZER PRA CÁ! EU SOU DRACO MALFOY!

- É por isso que o senhor está aqui. -Responde o guarda que o escoltava pra dentro de Azkaban.

- NÃO PODEM ME PRENDER AQUI, EU PAGO O QUE VOCÊS QUISEREM!

- Senhor Malfoy, não me obrigue a acrescentar mais um crime a sua ficha já extensa. -Diz o oficial não dando a mínima para o que Draco falava nem para as lágrimas que escorriam compulsivamente dos olhos do loiro.

Draco se debatia tentando se desvencilhar das algemas e dos braços dos oficiais, aproveitando um momento de distração ele se solta e tenta correr pra longe do lugar, mas é impedido por um Crucio lançado pelo oficial mais próximo. Draco cai no chão e os oficiais acenam para os dementadores o levarem pra dentro.  
Quando Draco acordou, muitas horas depois, sentiu como se tivessem triturado seus ossos, estava jogado no chão frio e sujo da sala, ao qual só alguns ratos corajosos se aventuravam, e estava incapaz de mover um músculo.  
Como uma criança assustada Draco chamava pela mãe sem parar, até se dar realmente conta que Narcisa não viria buscá-lo, nem ela nem ninguém. Nunca.

O tempo foi passando e Draco já não se dava mais ao trabalho de marcar risquinhos na parede para contar os dias, nem de gritar quem era para os outros prisioneiros, o único consolo dele era que os outros presos que o ameaçavam não poderiam sair das celas, mas os dementadores trataram rápido de lhe sugar essa alegria.  
Então num dia que Draco não sabia mais qual era, apareceu uma prisioneira nova, que se debatia tal como ele quando chegou, só que de forma mais honrosa e menos histérica. A garota foi se aproximando e Draco reconheceu sua voz: Hermione Granger.

- Ah então você finalmente está no lugar que merece. -Disse ele.

- Eu conheço você? -Pergunta Hermione tentando se lembrar de onde já ouvira aquela voz antes, tentou ver a fisionomia e depois de um tempo reconheceu Draco Malfoy.

- Finalmente. -Ironiza Draco ao ver a expressão de reconhecimento no rosto da garota.

- Malfoy...

- Pela primeira vez eu tenho que dizer: é um prazer revê-la. -Diz Draco debochado.

Nesse momento o oficial joga Hermione pra dentro de uma cela ao lado da de Draco com (se possível) ainda mais nojo do que quando fizera isso com Draco.

- E então, Granger, o que traz sua humilde pessoa à minha presença?

- Não é da sua conta Malfoy, e não se acostume logo, logo, eu vou sair daqui. -Diz a garota.

-Eu só não vou rir por causa dos dementadores Granger.

- Pois espere e verá. -Diz ela.

- Nós dois veremos Granger, mas não o que você espera.

Os dias foram passando junto com a saúde e beleza de Hermione. Não demorou muito pra Hermione começar a conversar com Draco, ele era a única pessoa ali que ainda tinha sanidade mental suficiente pra formular uma frase, e a idéia de ficar como os outros prisioneiros assustava Hermione bem mais do que se aproximar de Draco Malfoy.

- Você perguntou como eu vim parar aqui não é? - Disse Hermione.

- Ainda consegue falar e se lembrar das coisas? - Pergunta Draco com um tom de lamentação na voz - Está melhor do que eu imaginava... Sim foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Eu fui presa quando eu e Harry invadimos o ministério.

- Invadiram para quê?

- Pra destruir a horcrux de Voldemort -Draco sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome- Ahh tenha dó Malfoy!-Disse Hermione ao notar o tremor do loiro- Nós avisamos antes ao ministério que Voldemort ia tentar recuperar o objeto, mas pra variar eles não deram ouvidos, então nós fomos lá para pegá-la só que quando chegamos um batalhão nos esperava. Harry conseguiu escapar mas eu não e o resto da história você já conhece.

- Você me surpreendeu, foi o ápice da sua inteligência, irem só você e Potter pra invadir o ministério e ainda ser presa sozinha, e ainda foram educados avisando da visita antes, palmas pra você. -Diz Draco.

- Eu não vou discutir princípios com você, Malfoy. Fiz e não me arrependo. - Diz Hermione.

- Louvável, até porque não adiantaria você se arrepender agora...

Hermione preferiu não discutir mais, nem conversar mais com Draco, havia sido uma péssima idéia, então ela começou a falar sozinha, era melhor do que nada.

FIM DO FLASH-BACK

Hermione não respondeu a provocação de Draco, depois de todos esses meses ela estava começando a concordar com ele, já era hora de Harry e a ordem terem feito alguma coisa pra tirá-la dali...

- Acho que vamos apodrecer aqui Malfoy...

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Hei Granger você ainda está dormindo? -Pergunta Draco na manhã seguinte.

- Não estou mais. -Responde Hermione emburrada.

- Ótimo, porque eu pensei em uma coisa pra nos tirar daqui. -Diz Draco ignorando o tom de Hermione.

- Você está ficando louco Malfoy? Não há como sair daqui. -Diz Hermione.

- Não? Então como os comensais e Black saíram? Mas tudo bem se você prefere morrer aqui, o que pelo visto não vai demorar muito...

- Tudo bem... Diga qual é o plano. -Diz Hermione.

-Faremos alguém do ministério vir até aqui.

- Eu não entendi. -Diz Hermione.

- E ainda diziam que você era a mais inteligente da escola, ha...

- Quanto menos piadinhas você fizer e quanto mais rápido você falar, mais rápido estaremos longe daqui. -Diz Hermione.

- Sem essa esperança toda Granger, ou então só o que sairá daqui será o seu cadáver. -Diz Draco.

- Pode deixar, mas porque você se importa comigo?

- Eu? Com você, Granger? Nem passando mil anos aqui eu ficaria tão doente, eu PRECISO de você, nada mais.

- E como faremos pra alguém do ministério vir até Azkaban? -Pergunta Hermione.

- É simples, eu direi que tenho informações sobre Voldemort que quero passar a eles e direi que você também têm, eles vão vir até aqui e vão nos soltar pra falarmos, e como a pessoa que vai vir vai estar cheia de alegria e esperança -Diz Draco torcendo o nariz -e nós não, e os dementadores estão famintos, eles a atacarão e nós aproveitaremos a confusão pra fugir.

- E você acha que isso vai dar certo?

- Não Granger, estou fazendo só pra me distrair, mais alguma pergunta?

- Não. -Diz Hermione.

- A única coisa que você precisa se lembrar é de não ter pensamentos felizes.

- Não se preocupe, com você do meu lado, não vai ser difícil.

Draco fez uma cara de desgosto, muito parecida com sua expressão de sempre e foi dormir.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Senhor Malfoy, Srta Granger, tenham a bondade de se levantarem. -Disse o representante do ministério em tom nada delicado.

Draco acordou, soltou um resmungo baixo e se levantou com dificuldade, suas pernas doíam devido ao tempo que passava sentado naquela cela minúscula. Hermione também se levantou com dificuldade e ajeitou as vestes, o que não melhorava em nada sua aparência, ela pode notar graças à gentileza do representante de virar o rosto quando a viu.

- Bom vamos logo, espero que os senhores tenham boas informações. -Disse o homem.

As portas das celas foram abertas, Draco e Hermione saíram, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento positivo até que o esperado aconteceu, os dementadores foram se reunindo em torno deles, para desespero do homem, e quando os dementadores atacaram, Draco e Hermione fugiram.

- POR AQUI GRANGER, CORRA! -Gritou Draco.

Hermione e ele correram o máximo que as pernas enferrujadas permitiram e bem mais do que eles imaginavam ser possível e se atiram no mar que os levaria para longe de Azkaban.

Os dois nadaram durante toda a noite, até chegarem a uma ilha. Se arrastaram até a praia e Hermione saiu da água primeiro que Draco, seus lábios estavam roxos pelo frio, e ela quase não sentia mais as pernas, deu passos suficientes pra se afastar da água e caiu ainda acordada na areia. Tentou arrastar as pernas mortas para fora da água que subia com os braços, mas não foi muito longe.  
Os dois permaneceram ali incapazes de saírem do lugar, quando de repente ouviram passos.

- Ahh que droga, eu sei que deixei por aqui mais onde...? -Resmungava um homem até avistar dois corpos na areia.

O homem se aproximou e encontrou os jovens.

- Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui? -Perguntou o homem.

Ao ver que nenhum dos dois jovens tinha condições de falar ele disse:

- Eu vou buscar ajuda, fiquem aí.

Mesmo que quisessem eles não poderiam ter desobedecido à ordem do homem.

Minutos depois o mesmo homem chegou com outras pessoas e eles levaram Draco e Hermione para um barco próximo. Já no barco eles deram cobertores, chocolate quente e comida para os dois. Pelo barco e pelos aparelhos Draco e Hermione puderam perceber que eram trouxas.

Depois de comerem, Hermione dormiu e Draco se rendendo ao cansaço a acompanhou.  
No dia seguinte Hermione levantou e acordou Draco.

- Draco, Draco, acorda! - Sussurrava a morena perto do rapaz.

- O que é? -Respondeu Draco abrindo os olhos e examinando o barco trouxa.

- O que vamos fazer agora? -Pergunta Hermione.

- Eu não sei. -Diz Draco.

- Acho melhor irmos embora daqui antes que eles acordem e comecem a fazer perguntas. - Diz Hermione.

- E nós vamos pra onde?

- Eu não sei, vamos ver se encontramos um mapa aqui, eu não sabia que havia ilhas perto de Azkaban. -Diz Hermione.

- Perto? Você sabe quanto tempo eu nadei?

- Eu nadei tanto tempo quanto você Malfoy. -Diz Hermione com um ar de desprezo.

- Procure logo o mapa então pra ver pra onde podemos ir. -Diz Draco contrariado.

Hermione sai cuidadosamente com Draco atrás dela e vai até a cabine procurar um mapa

- Que bom, parece que eles saíram. -Diz Hermione.

- Eu quero saber é como NÓS vamos sair daqui. -Diz Draco.

- Cala boca Malfoy, se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha.

Draco dá um suspiro e revira os olhos.

- Achei! -Diz Hermione pegando um mapa caído no chão.

- Ótimo, pra aonde vamos? -Pergunta Draco.

- O lugar mais próximo daqui é Londres. -Diz Hermione com uma expressão desesperada no rosto.

- Não faça essa cara Granger, íamos ter que parar lá de qualquer jeito, tenho que pegar dinheiro pra fugirmos. -Diz Draco.

- Achei que o ministério tivesse se apoderado de todos os bens da sua família. -Diz Hermione.

-Você acha que meu pai era tão idiota assim Granger? Acha que ele não escondeu uma quantia considerável? Aquela casa é toda enfeitiçada, seria impossível os agentes do ministério encontrarem todo o dinheiro.

- Eu devia ter imaginado... -Diz Hermione.

- Agora eu quero é saber como chegamos até lá.

- Bom, podemos usar um barco para chegarmos até o continente e de lá vamos para Londres...

- Quer dizer que você sabe pilotar essa coisa? Porque não disse antes?

- Draco não podemos roubar o barco!

-É claro que podemos!

- Não, não podemos, principalmente depois de tudo que esse senhor fez por nós.

- Pro inferno com esse homem, deixamos o barco na costa, ele vai encontrar, será que você tem tão pouco amor a vida assim Granger? Se nos encontrarem vamos receber o beijo do dementador e com certeza estão nos procurando, e a não ser que você queira morrer dessa forma romântica eu sugiro que bote essa coisa na água! -Diz Draco.

- Hermione concorda resignada e liga o barco.

Em menos de uma hora os dois estão na costa.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Finalmente! -Diz Draco ao chegarem em terra firme.

- Bom, agora vamos sair rápido daqui, eu não acredito que eu roubei um barco...

- Você fugiu de Azkaban e invadiu o Ministério da magia, menos Granger.

- Como vamos chegar até a sua casa? -Pergunta Hermione.

- Aparatando, Granger. -Diz Draco agarrando o braço da grifinória. No segundo seguinte não havia mais ninguém no local.

Continua...

N/A:Oiiiiiiii espero que tenham gostado do cap,o próximo eu não sei quando vem, mas vou me esforçar pra ser rápido,quanto mais reviews vocês deixarem mais rápido o cap 2 sai.

Desculpem os errinhos mas eu não tenho beta.

Beijos Srta Almofadinhas.


	2. Livres Novamente

Com um estalo Draco e Hermione aparecem na sala de estar da mansão Malfoy, ou no que havia sobrado dela; a sala estava escura, úmida e mal cheirosa, os agentes do ministério haviam posto a casa de cabeça pra baixo e levado os elfos, mesmo contra a vontade desses, e a mãe de Draco havia abandonado a casa, agora ela servia a Voldemort em tempo integral, mesmo depois que este permitiu que seu filho fosse mandado para Azkaban.  
Quando foi preso, Draco achou que o Lorde das Trevas mandaria soltá-lo mas logo percebeu que não haveria perdão para sua falha, ou melhor, que Voldemort o mandara para lá justamente porque sabia que ele falharia, queria vê-lo junto com os dementadores, dementadores esses que se aliaram de novo ao ministério depois de perceberem que após a vitória de Voldemort, ele os eliminaria.

Draco caminhou pela sala e foi em direção a escada.

- Aonde você vai? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Vou tomar banho, Granger. Sabe, água e sabão,aquelas coisas que vocês sangue-ruins não conhecem. - Diz Draco.

- Escute aqui Malfoy, se eu vou ter que conviver com você, eu exijo que você me trate com mais respeito, entendeu?

Draco estava cansado demais pra discutir então ignorou Hermione e subiu para o banheiro.

Ele abriu a torneira e deixou a água quente encher a banheira (pelo menos isso ainda funcionava), Draco não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tomara um banho. Jogou uns sais de banho na água e tirou a roupa.  
Ele acariciou seu peito e sua barriga, ambos magros e olhou para seu corpo. Antes qualquer garota cairia a seus pés, agora ele parecia uns 10 anos mais velho, tinha até alguns pêlos brancos na barba comprida. Decidido a parar de olhar aquela cena triste, Draco entrou na banheira e relaxou, passou um longo tempo ali, feliz por se livrar do horrível cheiro da maresia e de toda a areia que estava em seu corpo. Depois que terminou o banho e se enxugou, Draco fez a barba, escovou os dentes e penteou seu cabelo o que o deixou com um aspecto bem mais agradável.  
O loiro terminou de se vestir e desceu encontrando Hermione adormecida numa poltrona. Pensou por alguns segundos se deveria ou não acordá-la e decidiu que sim, amanhã cedo eles sairiam dali e quanto menos tempo perdessem, melhor, e com certeza ela levaria um bom tempo pra ficar apresentável, então era melhor gastar esse tempo agora.

- Granger. - Chamou Draco sacudindo-a.

- Hã? Hã, o que foi? - Pergunta Hermione assustada.

- Eu sugiro que você vá tomar banho e fique com aparência de gente, se isso for possível. Nós vamos sair cedo amanhã e eu não quero perder tempo.

- Aparência de gente significa ficar igual a você? Não muito obrigada.

- Muito engraçado, estou morrendo de rir, vai logo Granger. - Diz Draco puxando Hermione pelo braço.

- Não me toque Malfoy. - Diz Hermione.

- Anda, Granger, eu não tenho tempo para showzinhos, eu estou morto.

- Quem me dera... - Diz Hermione se distanciando de Draco e subindo as escadas.

Hermione sobe e toma um demorado banho, penteia os cabelos e escova os dentes deixando-se com uma aparência bem melhor, mas mesmo assim bem aquém do desejado.  
Ela pega um roupão que havia no banheiro com as iniciais NM e só então ela se dá conta de que não tem o que vestir. Teria que falar com Draco e lhe pedir alguma coisa por mais constrangedor que isso fosse.  
Ela sai do banheiro e procura o quarto de Draco, todas as portas estavam abertas então ela bateu na única fechada, com certeza onde ele estava.

- O que você quer Granger? - Pergunta Draco mal humorado.

- Eu preciso falar com você. - Diz ela.

Draco levanta e abre a porta, espantando-se ao ver que Hermione vestia o roupão de sua mãe.

- O que você está fazendo com o roupão da minha mãe? - Pergunta Draco.

- É que eu não tinha nada pra vestir então eu peguei isso... - Diz Hermione com a cabeça baixa.

- Então você quer alguma coisa pra vestir?

- É. - Diz Hermione.

- Porque não pega o uniforme dos elfos? - Diz Draco.

- É sério, eu preciso de alguma coisa pra vestir. - Diz Hermione encarando Draco.

- Que seja. - Diz Draco abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegando uma camisa e uma bermuda suas.

- Toma, veste isso, amanhã cedo eu pego outras roupas pra você transfigurar enquanto não compramos alguma coisa pra você vestir.

- E aonde eu vou dormir? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Lá em baixo na poltrona, onde mais? - Pergunta Draco.

- Malfoy, eu não posso dormir naquilo! - Diz Hermione.

- E onde você pretende dormir? - Pergunta Draco.

-... Se não tem outro lugar, aí. - Diz Hermione.

- Comigo? Nem em sonhos, Granger.

- Então você sai. - Diz Hermione.

- Nem morto. - Diz Draco olhando pra Hermione como um cachorro olha pra outro disputando um pedaço de carne.

- Draco Malfoy, eu não vou dormir em outro lugar que não seja esse quarto, se você não vai sair eu não me importo, mas eu vou ficar. - Diz Hermione olhando pra Draco de forma ameaçadora.

Draco faz uma cara de nojo e entra no quarto se deitando num dos lados da cama.

- Silêncio, Granger. - Diz ele.

Hermione entra no banheiro da suíte, troca de roupa, volta e se deita.

Fazia muito frio e só um fino cobertor (o único limpo) cobria Draco e Hermione e no meio da noite foi inevitável que os dois se aproximassem e se abraçassem pra resistir ao frio.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Acorda Granger. - Chama Draco da maneira "delicada" de sempre.

- O que foi? - Pergunta Hermione abrindo os olhos.

- Vamos arrumar as coisas e ir embora.

- Mas são 3:30 da manhã! Não faz nem duas horas que nós dormimos! - Diz Hermione.

- Ahh, perdão, talvez nós devêssemos esperar mais, até os agentes do ministério chegarem, não, melhor, porque não facilitamos o trabalho deles e avisamos em que quarto estamos? -Diz Draco.

Hermione se levanta e abre o armário.

- É pra levar o que daqui? -Pergunta ela rudemente.

- Leve o que você achar que vai precisar, mas não leve quinquilharia, eu vou lá embaixo pegar o dinheiro, arrume as minhas roupas pra mim também. -Diz Draco saindo.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA EMPREGADA! -Grita Hermione.

- Desculpe, eu me esqueci. -Diz Draco já descendo as escadas.

Ele pega todo o dinheiro que acha na casa e sobe pra chamar Hermione.

- Estou pronto. - Diz ele chegando ao quarto.

- Eu também. - Diz Hermione fechando a mala.

- Ótimo, vamos.

- Nós vamos para onde? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Você vai saber quando chegarmos lá. - Diz Draco.

- Posso saber pelo menos porque você quis fugir comigo? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Porque é bem mais difícil achar duas pessoas ao invés de uma e porque você era a única pessoa que eu conhecia, simples.

Hermione não diz nada e Draco segura em seu braço e os dois aparatam.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Os dois desaparatam num local escuro e úmido.

- Onde nós estamos? -Pergunta Hermione.

- Silêncio Granger, mantenha essa sua boca enorme fechada só uma vez.

Ouvem-se passos vindo em direção ao local e Draco puxa Hermione pra trás de uma caixa, os dois se encolhem ficando muito próximos, Hermione podia sentir a respiração pesada de Draco próxima a sua boca, aqueles lábios que continuavam carnudos.

-Tudo bem aqui capitão. -Diz o marinheiro que entrou no porão onde eles estavam.

Quando o homem saiu, Hermione perguntou:

- Estamos num navio?

- Tinha alguma idéia melhor, Granger? -Pergunta Draco encarando a pergunta de Hermione como uma crítica.

- Não, eu não tinha. Isso é um navio bruxo?

- É óbvio que não, Granger, é um navio trouxa.

- E como você sabia que ele estaria aqui?

- Li num jornal velho que achei em casa ontem.

- E para onde ele vai?

- Eu já disse você vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá.

- E quanto tempo vai levar pra chegar a esse "Lá"? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Um dia no máximo. - Responde Draco.

Os dois se escondem durante todo o dia e passam a noite em claro também atentos a qualquer barulho que ouvissem, mas parecia que até os ratos resolveram poupá-los. No dia seguinte, aproximadamente no mesmo horário do embarque, o navio atracou. Draco e Hermione esperaram a carga ser posta no porto e quando todos os marinheiros haviam saído do navio eles desceram.

- Agora você pode me dizer onde nós estamos? - Pergunta Hermione.

- França. - Responde Draco.

- França?

- É, França. Nunca ouviu falar? - Ironiza Draco.

- E você fala francês por acaso para ter nos trazido pra cá?

- É óbvio. - Diz Draco.

- E nós vamos aparatar até Paris?

- Não, não conheço nada lá pra aparatar, teremos que arranjar outro jeito de chegar. - Diz Draco.

- E que jeito seria esse? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Eu ainda não sei. - Responde Draco.

- Nossa que plano brilhante! - Diz Hermione batendo palmas.

- Estou aberto a sugestões, Granger.

- Que tal alugarmos um carro? - Diz Hermione como se fosse a idéia mais óbvia do mundo.

- E o que seria isso? - Pergunta Draco.

- É uma coisa que os trouxas usam pra se mover pelo chão, é com rodas.

- E você sabe usar isso?

- É óbvio. - Diz Hermione imitando o tom de Draco.

- Então alugue um, ou compre, que seja. - Diz ele.

- Eu preciso de dinheiro pra isso.

- Tenho bastante aqui.

- Dinheiro trouxa Draco, dinheiro francês.

- Não dá para comprar com ouro?

- Ah, claro, e eu vou dizer o quê? "Ahh, me desculpe, é que eu e meu acompanhante estamos fugindo de uma prisão bruxa e não temos o dinheiro de vocês, será que vocês aceitariam ouro?"?

- Então roube um.

- Pra você é fácil não é? Sair por aí roubando as coisas das pessoas...

- Você já fez isso uma vez, uma a mais uma menos eu acho que não faz diferença. -Diz ele.

- PRA MIM FAZ! - Diz Hermione.

- E você pretende fazer o que, senhorita sabichona?

- Acho que já sei o que podemos fazer... - Diz Hermione.

- Diga.

- Pegamos um carro e lançamos um feitiço de esquecimento nos donos pra que não se lembrem de que fomos nós e depois mandamos entregar o carro.

- Claro... -Diz Draco ironizando a parte final.

Assim eles fizeram e aumentaram mais a lista de crimes, o que não saía da cabeça de Hermione. Algumas horas depois o casal chegava à cidade luz.

Continua...

N/A: Eu disse que ia esperar as reviews, mas não agüentei, taí o segundo cap espero que gostem.

E que deixem reviews

Ass: Srta Almofadinhas


	3. Paris

- Chegamos. Onde vamos ficar? - Pergunta Hermione.

- No melhor lugar possível, já estou farto de sujeira e ratos.

- Como se eu tivesse gostado muito...

- Achei que já estivesse acostumada, ah, eu esqueci, esse era o Weasley.

- Não fale assim do Rony!

- Ahh, vai pro inferno Granger, eu só quero comer agora, depois resolvemos onde vamos ficar.

- E onde você pretende comer?

- No "Chez Paris", não fica muito longe daqui. -Diz Draco numa pronúncia perfeita do nome do restaurante.

- Vamos então, eu também estou morta de fome. - Diz Hermione.

-Vamos. - Diz Draco começando a andar.

- E o carro? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Deixa essa geringonça aí, uma hora vão encontrar. -Diz Draco já um pouco na frente de Hermione.

- Como você vai garantir que não nos reconheçam? - Hermione perguntou.

- Não vão nos reconhecer, devem achar que estamos mortos a essa altura ou no mínimo que não conseguimos seguir viagem e ainda estamos na Inglaterra, e ainda com aquela aparência, por enquanto não precisamos nos preocupar.

- Você é idiota assim mesmo ou você faz o tipo, Malfoy? Você acha que iam nos esquecer assim, tão fácil? O ministério deve ter avisado aos governos de todos os países próximos! Até aos governos trouxas talvez, não lembra o que fizerem com Sirius?

- Você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe, Granger.

- E qual é? - Pergunta Hermione irritada.

- Eu tenho uma quantia considerável em dinheiro aqui e nem todo mundo é tão honesto, ou deveria dizer, burro, quanto você.

- E qualquer coisa. -Continuou Draco antes que Hermione o interrompesse. -Nós temos duas varinhas aqui e não temos medo de usá-las.

- O quê? Eu não vou azarar ninguém, Draco Malfoy!

- Pois eu vou! Incluindo você, se não parar de dar chiliques.

- Pois muito bem, adicione mais assassinatos a sua lista, mas eu não vou compactuar com isso, Malfoy!

- Faça como quiser. Agora se tiver a bondade, podemos ir comer? Ah não ser que você prefira dormir aqui no sereno, porque também precisamos arrumar um lugar pra ficar. -Diz Draco.

Hermione seguiu Draco a contragosto até o restaurante.

- Eu ainda acho isso muito perigoso. - Diz Hermione.

- Cala a boca, Granger, e se comporte, não me envergonhe. - Diz Draco sem olhá-la.

- Você é quem me envergonha, Malfoy. Porque não tem ninguém aqui? - Pergunta Hermione quando Draco abre a porta do restaurante e eles não encontram nenhum cliente.

- Porque só abre à noite. - Responde Draco.

- E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui a essa hora? - Pergunta Hermione tentando não avançar no pescoço de Draco.

Nessa hora o garçom chega e diz a Draco em francês:

- Perdão senhor, só abrimos às 21h.

- Mas vocês vão nos atender agora. - Diz Draco apontando a varinha para o homem.

- Draco, não! - Diz Hermione.

- Impérius. - Sussurra Draco.

- Draco isso é uma maldição imperdoável! - Diz Hermione.

- Parabéns, Granger, 20 pontos para Grifinória, agora vai lá dentro ver se tem mais alguém aqui além desse pingüim. - Manda Draco.

Hermione obedece às ordens de Draco e vai até a cozinha ver se tem alguém, para a sorte deles, só o garçom e o cozinheiro que sai correndo da cozinha ao ver Hermione.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Pergunta o homem assustado ao ver Draco ainda com a varinha apontada para o amigo.

- Se você cooperar não vai acontecer nada. - Diz Draco em francês.

- Draco o que você está dizendo pro pobre homem? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Nada, Granger, agora senta aí e decide logo o que você quer comer.

- Vocês... Vocês... São os fugitivos daquela prisão inglesa que eu vi no jornal! - Diz o homem.

- Brilhante dedução François, agora o almoço, por favor. - Diz Draco olhando o nome do funcionário no uniforme.

- O que vocês... Pretendem fazer? - Pergunta o homem apavorado.

- Se você cooperar, só almoçar. - Diz Draco.

Draco vai até a mesa de onde Hermione lhe lançava um olhar de desaprovação, e se senta.

- Me dá o cardápio Granger. - Diz Draco tirando o menu das mãos de Hermione. Ele faz o pedido que o cozinheiro se apressa em atender e o garçom enfeitiçado os serve.

- Eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso. - Diz Hermione.

- Eu sei que faz muito tempo que você não come, mas não é pra tanto, Granger.

- VOCÊ PODE FALAR SÉRIO AO MENOS UMA VEZ, MALFOY? VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO? - Berra Hermione.

- Comendo?

- Draco Malfoy, levante-se daí e vamos embora.

- Eu ainda não terminei de comer. - Diz Draco pondo mais uma colherada da comida na boca.

- A-GO-RA. - Diz Hermione segurando o braço de Draco com um brilho assustador no olhar.

Draco acha melhor não discutir, ele nunca tinha visto Hermione com esse olhar, nem quando ela lhe dera um tapa no 3º ano. Ele achou melhor obedecer e se levantou.

- Pague a comida. - Ordena Hermione.

Draco joga umas moedas em cima da mesa enquanto termina de mastigar a comida.

- Agora me solte Granger. - Diz ele.

Hermione o solta como se estivesse sentindo nojo de tê-lo tocado e os dois saem do restaurante.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Depois de algum tempo vagando pelas ruas de Paris, Hermione pergunta:

- Onde vamos ficar?

Draco continuou andando como se não ouvisse Hermione, no fundo esse era o seu desejo.  
Ele caminhou com a garota atrás dele, os dois com as varinhas em punho e atentos a qualquer vulto ou som, até uma rua de prédios antigos onde Draco entrou no edifício de número 66. Hermione o seguiu e os dois foram subindo as escadas até o último andar, não havia ninguém nos corredores, então Draco parou entre os números 1000 e 1002. Inexplicavelmente faltava o apartamento 1001.

- A mui antiga casa dos Black, toujours pur. - Diz Draco.

No instante seguinte surge uma porta de número 1001 entre os dois apartamentos. Draco aponta a varinha pra ela e ela se abre, ele entra e deixa a porta aberta pra Hermione entrar, ela entra e fecha a porta

- Que lugar é esse? - Pergunta Hermione.

Draco vai em direção ao único quarto do apartamento e se joga na cama sem responder, Hermione vai atrás dele e insiste:

- Malfoy, onde estamos?

- Estamos no apartamento que minha mãe herdou da tia Úrsula.

- E porque você não me disse que tinha esse lugar?

- Porque eu só me lembrei agora há pouco, você falando impede o raciocínio de qualquer um e além do mais eu só queria sair daquele lugar horrível, não importa para onde fosse. - Diz Draco

- Sua capacidade de planejamento a longo prazo é surpreendente. - Debocha Hermione.

- Eu sei, é graças a ela que você está viva. - Rebate Draco.

- Esse é o único quarto da casa? -Pergunta Hermione ao olhar pra cama de casal em que Draco estava deitado.

- Infelizmente é, e infelizmente eu imagino que você vá ficar aqui, já que como você viu, não tem móvel nenhum no resto do apartamento, então deita logo e cale a boca.

- Não pense que me agrada dormir com você, Malfoy.

-Você devia sentir-se honrada de dormir com um Malfoy. - Diz Draco.

- Me poupe! Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?

- Só Merlin sabe. - Diz Draco se virando e ajeitando o travesseiro.

- Porque o ministério não tomou esse apartamento da sua mãe? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Granger é tão difícil assim calar a boca? - Diz Draco com uma expressão de profundo cansaço.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. - Diz Hermione se virando pro lado oposto e dormindo pouco tempo depois.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Os dois acordaram bem tarde naquele dia, finalmente tinham tido uma boa noite de sono, embora talvez semanas inteiras dormindo não compensassem as noites em claro que passaram em Azkaban.  
Hermione acordou mais cedo que Draco. Mais tarde ela veria que acordar cedo não era um hábito do loiro, ela estava morrendo de fome, e não havia nada na casa. Hermione conjurou umas torradas, leite, alguns doces e um bolo, mas como não sabia cozinhar não ficaram muito bons, mas estavam comestíveis.  
A garota comeu com gosto e quando já estava quase terminando Draco levantou-se e foi até a sala,ele tinha os cabelos despenteados e a camisa velha estava aberta assim como o zíper da calça, mas este foi logo encoberto pelo andar de Draco que fez a camisa descer e tampar a visão privilegiada que Hermione teve dos dotes do loiro.

- Ah, que bom, comida, eu estou faminto. -Diz Draco olhando o prato de Hermione quase vazio.

- E eu com isso? -Pergunta Hermione sarcástica.

- Muito engraçado ,talvez um dia você chegue perto do meu humor refinado, agora cadê meu prato?

- Acho que você não entendeu, eu não fiz nada pra você. - Diz Hermione.

- E o que eu vou comer? - Pergunta Draco surpreso.

- Pode comer o seu enorme senso de humor se quiser, eu não me importo. - Diz Hermione irônica.

Draco olhou Hermione com uma cara de nojo e foi até a geladeira; seu desgosto só aumentou quando descobriu que estava vazia.

-Vamos ter que comprar alguma coisa. - Diz Draco.

- Ou você conjura alguma coisa, se souber... - Diz Hermione com um olhar venenoso.

- Eu não sei cozinhar, isso é pra elfos. - Diz Draco lançando um olhar indigesto a Hermione.

- Então eu sugiro que você arrume uns trapinhos pra vestir, Malfoy. - Diz Hermione mais irritada graças ao comentário sobre os elfos.

Draco ignora, embora sua vontade fosse matar Hermione, não poderia, então voltou para a cama, forçando o sono a voltar e a fome a passar.  
Hermione deu um tempo que julgou ser o necessário pra Draco ficar com sono de novo, e foi até o quarto.

- Vai dormir o dia todo Malfoy?

Draco toma um leve susto, já estava realmente pegando no sono.

- Era o que eu pretendia, se não se importa. - Diz Draco com ironia.

- Não, fique a vontade. - Diz Hermione.

Hermione continua no quarto e Draco tenta ignorá-la e voltar a dormir, depois de um tempo obtém sucesso, mas Hermione conjura um aspirador de pó pra limpar a casa, iniciando a limpeza pelo quarto. Ela podia limpar tudo com feitiços, mas achou o aspirador mais irritante.  
Alguns segundos depois Draco era acordado pelo barulho insuportável do aparelho trouxa.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA GRANGER?

- É um aspirador de pó. - Responde Hermione calmamente.

- Posso saber por que você ligou essa coisa? - Pergunta Draco num tom letalmente baixo.

- Pra limpar o quarto, afinal é um aspirador de pó. - Responde Hermione sustentando o tom calmo.

Os dois discutiram como de costume, Hermione fingia que não ouvia pelo barulho do aspirador que se recusava a desligar, fazendo Draco berrar cada vez mais alto e um tempo depois explodir a máquina.

- Posso conjurar outros, você sabe disso. -Foi a resposta que recebeu de Hermione para o ato.

- Você quer me enlouquecer, é Granger? -Pergunta Draco com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Quer dizer que é fácil assim, é? Achei que fosse me divertir por mais tempo, bom, uma pena...

- Se é assim que você quer jogar, tudo bem, Granger, vamos ver quem ganha.

E eles continuaram com a convivência "harmoniosa" ao longo do mês, Hermione acordando Draco às 6 da manhã com o mais barulhento despertador trouxa, Draco enfeitando a casa com cabeças de elfos empalhadas, e por aí ia... Só deram uma trégua, pra muito a contra gosto de Hermione, roubarem um livro de culinária da biblioteca local, afinal a comida dos dois, principalmente a de Draco (que quase explodira a cozinha conjurando uma sopa) era intragável.  
Depois do "empréstimo", como insistia Hermione, a comida na casa melhorou, e muito. E eles conseguiram se esconder do ministério (incluindo o francês, que como Hermione previra já os procurava abertamente, a fuga já havia sido noticiada até nos jornais locais,Hermione pôde ver uma das manchetes,que dizia:"Perigosos fugitivos ingleses à solta"), mas uma hora eles teriam que sair de casa, talvez até trocar de esconderijo, não se sabia, a única coisa que os dois sabiam, para desagrado de ambos, é que teriam que se dar pelo menos um pouco melhor, o que não era tarefa nada fácil.

Continua...

N/A: Oiii, demorei muito?Espero que não, se o próximo cap demorar é porque eu to cheia de trabalhos pra fazer,bom mais como eu disse:

Quanto mais reviews mais rápido o cap sai.

Agradecimentos: Sacerdotiza XD

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	4. Changements ?

Draco e Hermione estavam se esforçando para se tratarem melhor, ou menos pior, e depois de um tempo podia-se até dizer que tinham conseguido algum sucesso.  
Draco parara de falar das obrigações dos elfos e diminuíra o número de comentários maldosos sobre a aparência de Hermione. Hermione parou de limpar a casa com aparelhos trouxas barulhentos (embora o apartamento tenha ficado muito bagunçado depois disso) e também parara de provocar o loiro (pelo menos por um tempo).  
Apesar das ofensas terem cessado o tratamento não ficou em nada mais amistoso, os dois se limitavam a falar apenas o essencial um com o outro, e como dividir tarefas seria inviável, cada um cuidava das suas coisas. O distanciamento era favorecido por uma estante cheia de livros que havia no apartamento, Hermione passava horas e horas lendo sobre todos os assuntos, quando não tinha mais nada pra fazer (o que acontecia com freqüência, por que aquela casa não era o que se podia chamar de divertida) Draco também passava algum tempo lendo.  
Num desses momentos, ele achou um livro bem interessante sobre sexo, se sentou na poltrona da sala e começou a folheá-lo com um sorriso maroto adornando os lábios, e quanto mais a história progredia mais a mão de Draco descia para aquele lugar.  
Nesse momento Hermione saiu do quarto pra devolver um livro à estante e encontrou Draco na poltrona, Hermione pôde ver com clareza os pêlos pubianos de Draco e a animação do rapaz, Draco percebeu Hermione atrás de si e se virou.  
Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, até que Draco deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

- Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, Granger, mas não achei que você chegaria ao ponto de ficar me observando nessas situações.

- Malfoy, eu não gosto de vê-lo em circunstâncias "normais", muito menos nessa. -Diz Hermione ruborizada.

- Então eu acho que já pode me deixar sozinho, porque para quem não gosta de me ver, você já está parada aí há um bom tempo.

O rosto de Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelho (se isso fosse possível), ela fez uma expressão de altivez, colocou o livro na estante e voltou pro quarto deixando na sala um Draco vitorioso.

Hermione não esqueceria aquela cena tão cedo...

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Á noite, quando Draco já havia saído da sala, Hermione preparou a janta e a serviu. Draco foi chamado pelo cheiro, porque Hermione não dirigia a palavra á ele desde o "incidente", nem para chamá-lo para jantar, na verdade ela também não se importava se o loiro comesse ou não.

- Muito obrigado por me avisar que o jantar estava pronto. - Diz Draco irônico.

- Pelo que eu saiba você ainda não tem nenhum problema olfativo, então acho que você pode muito bem sentir o cheiro da comida. - Diz Hermione

- Tem razão, e infelizmente eu também não tenho nenhum problema de paladar, porque se eu tivesse não precisaria sentir o gosto horrível da sua lavagem.

- Se não gosta pode cozinhar você mesmo. - Diz Hermione.

Draco não responde e continua comendo, com uma expressão não muito amigável. Ele termina de comer e pega uma banana de sobremesa, Hermione olha a cena e não consegue deixar de lembrar do episódio da manhã. Draco consegue identificar o olhar de Hermione e não deixa a chance de deboche escapar.

- Estou vendo que não é só seu sangue que é sujo, sua mente também.

- Não é o que você está pensando... - Diz Hermione.

- Não tem problema, Granger, se está tão necessitada assim pode ficar com a banana, faça bom proveito. -Diz Draco jogando a banana no prato de Hermione e indo pro quarto.

Hermione tira a mesa e vai para o quarto, quando chega lá Draco está tirando a calça pra dormir.

- Se você não repetir a cena da manhã na cama que eu durmo, eu agradeço. -Diz Hermione.

- Eu não faço isso com você por perto, Granger, é desestimulante. - Diz Draco irritado com o comentário de Hermione.

- Vindo de você é um elogio. - Diz Hermione com uma expressão de desprezo.

Hermione se deita, fazendo questão de puxar o lençol de Draco durante toda a noite, e de tentar jogá-lo para fora da cama, conseguindo uma vez, fazendo o loiro acordar assustado e voltar a dormir mais irritado do que da primeira vez.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Draco levantou cedo no dia seguinte, Hermione não tinha deixado que o loiro dormisse direito, ele resolveu preparar alguma coisa pra comer, já que com certeza Hermione não faria nada para ele. Pegou o livro de receitas roubado da biblioteca, e resolveu preparar uma receita francesa, fazia muito tempo que não comia algo assim. Ele pegou as panelas e os ingredientes e começou a preparar o prato, só que uma palavra lida errada na receita fez o loiro por fogo na cozinha e queimar seu braço e seu peito.  
Hermione foi acordada pelo grito do loiro, a garota levantou correndo da cama, assustada e com um feitiço apagou o fogo da cozinha, em seguida ela foi socorrer o loiro. Ela pegou no braço ferido do garoto sem delicadeza e o arrastou para o banheiro, sob os protestos dele. Abriu uma caixinha de pequenos socorros no armário e pegou umas poções, ela puxou uma cadeira pro loiro se sentar e pôs a poção no braço dele.

- AHHHH! Cuidado com isso, Granger! Essa porcaria arde!

- Ah tenha dó, Malfoy, seja homem!

- O que você pôs no meu braço, ácido?

- Assopra Malfoy, assopra... - Diz Hermione revirando os olhos.

O loiro obedece à ordem emburrado e Hermione pega mais da poção pra passar no peito do rapaz.  
Dessa vez a morena é mais delicada, ela espalha a poção pelas queimaduras de Draco com mais paciência e carinho, pode-se dizer. Nesse momento o loiro se esquece das rivalidades e aproveita a "carícia".

- Pronto. - Diz Hermione limpando as mãos.

- Obrigado... - Sussurra Draco.

Hermione se espanta com o agradecimento, mas só sussurra um "De nada" em resposta.  
O loiro se levanta sem encará-la, não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que dissera "Obrigado" a alguém.  
Quando Draco estava deixando o banheiro Hermione o interrompe.

- Malfoy

- Sim?

- Não se esqueça de limpar aquela zona que você fez na cozinha e de guardar esses remédios. - Diz Hermione.

O rosto de Draco fica vermelho de raiva, tanto que seria capaz de azarar Hermione, mas com aquele braço queimado seria difícil. A morena passa pela porta e depois de um tempo Draco guarda a caixa de remédios, embora não arrume a cozinha.

- Malfoy

- O que você quer Granger? - Pergunta Draco irritado.

- Eu sugiro que você arrume a cozinha, se você pretende comer mais alguma coisa na sua vida, porque é impossível cozinhar lá.

- Eu não sou seu empregadinho Granger!

- Você é quem sabe. - Diz Hermione voltando sua atenção ao livro que estava lendo.

Depois de um tempo, quando Hermione saiu da sala, Draco arrumou a cozinha.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Já fazia um bom tempo que os dois estavam escondidos ali, e até agora ninguém tinha suspeitado do esconderijo, para alivio dos dois. As caricaturas em que Azkaban os tinha transformado pouco a pouco foram desaparecendo, dando lugar a corpos mais sadios e mais atraentes também.  
Embora já fizesse algum tempo desde a fuga do "Rascunho do Inferno" como os dois e os outros prisioneiros chamavam Azkaban, as lembranças ainda estavam bem nítidas na mente dos dois, a fome, o frio, os dementadores e principalmente a falta de socorro. Porque Harry, Rony ou quem quer que fosse não foi socorrer Hermione? O que será que estariam pensando dela? Com certeza já sabiam da fuga, será que a estavam procurando?  
E Draco, ele não tinha muitos amigos, mas e Snape? Do seu modo o professor de poções sempre gostara do garoto, porque não tinha feito nada para ajudá-lo?  
Essas perguntas corroíam os dois por dentro, e de certa forma ainda se sentiam numa prisão, afinal, não podiam sair dali e tinham que conviver um com o outro e o que os dois faziam para melhorar a convivência ainda era pouco.  
Mas como Hermione às vezes se mostrava imprevisível, foi dela a tentativa de aproximação.

- Malfoy.

- O que você quer Granger? - Pergunta Draco mal humorado.

- Conversar. - Diz Hermione.

- Granger, são duas horas da manhã, vá dormir.

- Pra quê? Não tenho nada pra fazer amanhã e provavelmente não teremos, nem eu, nem você, por um bom tempo nada pra fazer além de nos escondermos.

- E você acha pouco?

- Não, eu não acho.

- Você quer conversar sobre o quê? - Pergunta Draco dando um longo suspiro.

- Qualquer coisa... Vamos... Nos conhecer... Melhor. - Diz Hermione sofrendo a cada palavra pronunciada.

-Você já me conhece mais do que eu gostaria Granger.

- Eu conheço a parte ruim, e eu acho que até você deve ter alguma coisa boa.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. - Diz Draco debochado.

- Malfoy não torne isso mais penoso do que já é. Comece logo algum assunto.

- Tudo bem... Você teve coragem de beijar o Weasley?

- Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo...

- Foi você quem quis conversar.

- Deixe que eu escolho o assunto; o que você pretendia fazer quando terminasse Hogwarts?

- Bom... Você sabe o que me aconteceu, mais por minha escolha eu passaria o resto da minha vida gastando a fortuna dos Malfoy.

- Eu devia ter imaginado...

Draco ficou em silêncio, mas Hermione achou melhor continuar tentando.

- De que tipo de música você gosta, Malfoy?

- Bom, eu gosto de Rock e música clássica... E você? - Disse Draco não acreditando que estava perguntando a opinião de Hermione sobre alguma coisa.

- Eu gosto mais de música celta, mais ouço de tudo um pouco. - Respondeu ela.

Os dois passaram a noite conversando sobre vários assuntos e Draco se mostrou uma companhia agradável e até um bom ouvinte, os dois só foram se deitar de manhã cedo quando não havia mais assuntos a serem discutidos.

Continua...

Oiiii,bom eu demorei porque eu estava em provas...

Bom, aviso;só posto o 5º cap quando eu atingir 10 reviews,então caprichem

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	5. Approché

No dia seguinte os dois acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo, ficaram um tempo se encarando ainda deitados, então Hermione desviou o olhar e se levantou. Ela foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa, e uns segundos depois Draco foi atrás, os dois evitaram se olhar, até que Draco puxou assunto:

- O que tem pra comer?

- Ahh, o de ontem... Você sugere alguma coisa nova? - Pergunta Hermione para manter a conversa.

- Ahh, não sei... Podemos ver naquele livro se tem alguma coisa interessante...

- Tudo bem... - Diz Hermione.

Draco se levanta e pega o livro na estante, Hermione se aproxima e os dois vão folheando o livro, procurando por alguma boa receita.  
Draco estava tendo uma sensação estranha, um calor no peito, e uma vontade de passar a mão nos cabelos de Hermione... Ele balançava a cabeça tentando espantar esse pensamento, como ele poderia se sentir atraído pela sangue-ruim? Não... Com certeza aquela temporada em Azkaban o havia deixado mal da cabeça...

- Draco, você está se sentindo bem? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Hã?

- Você não pára de balançar a cabeça, nem está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando.

- Não é nada, vamos escolher logo alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem...

Hermione continuou encarando o rosto de Draco que agora se concentrava no livro, ela tentava afastar alguns pensamentos da cabeça, todos envolvendo o loiro, acariciá-lo... Beijá-lo.  
Os dois finalmente escolheram o prato e Hermione foi prepará-lo.

- Hum... Sabe, sobre ontem à noite, eu achei legal. - Diz Hermione da cozinha.

- Eu sei, eu sou uma ótima companhia. - Diz Draco.

- Eu sei, eu pude notar nesse tempo todo que nos conhecemos. - Debocha Hermione.

- Saiba que você foi tão agradável quanto eu. - Diz Draco.

- Pois, pro seu governo, eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito agradável. - Diz Hermione.

- Sério? O que aconteceu então? - Pergunta Draco.

- O que você já sabe, conheci você. - Diz Hermione.

Draco se cala sem resposta e Hermione volta sua atenção para a comida.

- Eu também gostei de ontem. - Diz ele uns minutos depois.

- Quanta honra. - Ironiza Hermione.

Hermione continua cozinhando e trocando olhares com Draco, ela termina o prato e serve a comida.  
Os dois se servem e continuam a troca de olhares até que Hermione pergunta:

- Como você foi preso, Draco?

- Por favor, eu estou comendo. - Responde Draco.

- Se não quer me contar, tudo bem, pode falar, eu não mordo.

- Acha que eu estou com medo de você é, Granger? Quer saber como eu fui preso, tudo bem eu vou contar, mas você não vai gostar de ouvir. - Diz Draco, seu rosto retornando às feições duras de Azkaban.

FLASH-BACK:

A porta foi arrombada, fazendo um imenso estrondo, logo vários aurores do ministério invadiram a casa encurralando Draco. O loiro sacou sua varinha, mas o auror-chefe foi mais rápido.

- CRUCIO! - Gritou o homem.

No mesmo instante Draco caiu no chão sentindo a maior dor que já sentira na vida, sentia como se estivessem espremendo sua cabeça e quebrando osso por osso do seu corpo. Os gritos do loiro podiam ser ouvidos a grande distância, junto com as gargalhadas dos aurores que aumentavam à medida que o loiro de debatia mais e mais.

- O que foi Malfoy? Pensou que viríamos com algemas e pediríamos gentilmente para você se render? Não, você tem que experimentar do seu próprio veneno! - Dizia o auror.

Enquanto o loiro era torturado com o Crucio os outros aurores aproveitavam para chutá-lo e socá-lo. Depois de um longo tempo, que para Draco pareceu uma eternidade, o loiro semi-desmaiado foi arrastado para fora do local.  
Draco foi amarrado a uma vassoura comandada pelo auror, o homem fez todo o possível para tornar a viagem o mais desagradável possível, fazendo a vassoura fazer manobras no ar durante toda a noite fria e aperfeiçoando a maldição cruciatus em Draco, até este ser entregue aos homens que o acompanhariam até sua cela em Azkaban.

FIM DO FLASH-BACK

- Foi isso, feliz Granger? - Pergunta Draco.  
Hermione não conseguia responder, estava horrorizada, os aurores conseguiam se igualar aos comensais em crueldade.

- Como eu posso estar feliz? Eu não desejaria isso ao meu pior inimigo!

- Que nobre... Bom, eu avisei, foi você quem pediu pra ouvir.

- Isso foi uma violação do Tratado de Respeito aos Prisioneiros! - Diz Hermione.

- E você acha que alguém se importa Granger? Por favor, me deixe terminar de comer, antes que a comida fique mais fria do que já está.

- EU ME IMPORTO! -Diz Hermione fazendo Draco encará-la.

- Não acho que isso ajude muito. - Diz Draco.

Hermione olha para Draco, por pior que ele fosse não merecia aquilo.

- Não me olhe com pena Granger! - Diz Draco.

- Eu vou esquentar sua comida. -Diz Hermione acariciando o rosto de Draco para a surpresa do loiro.

Hermione pega o prato do loiro e o esquenta com um feitiço.

- Vou trazer alguma coisa pra você beber também. - Diz ela.

Ela volta com a bebida, Draco termina de comer e vai se deitar, não havia mais nenhum resquício do sorriso da noite passada.  
Segundos depois Hermione vai atrás dele.

- Você vai voltar a dormir a essa hora do dia? - Pergunta ela.

- O tempo não passa aqui, Granger, como não passava em Azkaban. - Diz Draco trocando de posição.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou dormir também. - Diz Hermione indo em direção a cama.

- Ahh, tenha dó Granger, me deixe em paz! - Diz Draco.

- Eu só vou dormir e se estiver incomodado pode ir pra outro lugar.

- Como se tivesse outro lugar pra eu ir... - Resmunga Draco.

Hermione vira de costas para Draco e não puxa mais conversa.  
O loiro continua de olhos abertos por um bom tempo.

- Realmente se importa com o que me aconteceu, Granger? - Pergunta Draco.

Hermione finge que está dormindo e Draco insiste.

- Sei que está acordada Granger, responda.

Hermione continua fingindo e Draco acredita,então ele decide acordá-la.

- Granger, acorda! - Diz Draco sacudindo Hermione.

- Hã... O que foi? - Pergunta Hermione se fingindo de sonolenta.

- Perguntei se realmente se importa com o que me aconteceu, Granger.

- Bom, primeiro, meu nome não é Granger, é Hermione, e segundo que eu só respondo perguntas pessoais pra pessoas que me chamam pelo nome. - Diz Hermione.

- Então Hermione Granger, eu quero saber se você realmente se importa com o que me aconteceu. - Diz Draco irritado.

- Sim... - Diz Hermione.

-... Era só isso que eu queria saber Granger. - Diz Draco.

- O que eu disse, Malfoy?

- Era só isso que eu queria saber... Hermione...

Draco vira de lado, e depois de um tempo Hermione vira para o lado oposto, Draco continua se virando incessantemente na cama até que Hermione pergunta:

- Você quer falar mais alguma coisa, Draco?

- Bom, já que você falou, sim. Já que você me tirou o sono vamos falar sobre alguma coisa.

- Pergunte. - Diz Hermione.

- Hum... Fale sobre lugares que você já conheceu.

- Bom, uma vez eu viajei pra Manchester. - Diz Hermione.

- Nossa, que emocionante... - Ironiza Draco.

-Porque não começa você então? - Sugere Hermione irritada.

- Bom, vou te contar sobre a minha viagem à Alemanha.

- Eu não tenho escolha não é...

Draco ignora o comentário de Hermione e começa a falar sobre a viagem, e como na noite anterior a conversa se estendeu por longas horas.  
Ao cair da noite os dois foram dormir, não fazer nada também cansava. Nessa noite,pela primeira vez,os dois desejaram, sinceramente, boa noite um para o outro e dormiram, muito próximos.

Continua...

N/A: Cap um pouco curtinho o 6º vai ser maior...

Ainda estou esperando as reviews...

Cap dedicado a Lyaa Malfoy

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	6. Paroles,Musique Et L'Amour

No dia seguinte, pela primeira vez Hermione acordou depois de Draco, não que fosse cedo, mas para os padrões do loiro, ele tinha madrugado. Hermione foi até a sala e o encontrou olhando o sol pela janela com um olhar nostálgico, o que não fazia nada o seu feitio, quando Hermione ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo Draco falou:

- Arrume-se Granger, hoje à noite nós vamos sair.

-O quê? - Pergunta Hermione, achando que ouvira mal.

- Você ouviu direito Granger, já saímos de Azkaban faz tempo, estou cansado de ser prisioneiro, hoje vamos sair pra jantar.

- Você quer sair comigo?

- Bom, eu não acho que eu tenha muita escolha, mas apesar disso, sim eu quero.

- Mas eu não tenho roupa, e além do que eu acho que você não está avaliando direito os riscos da situação, você quer ir aonde? A um restaurante, cheio de gente, pessoas que vão nos denunciar em meio minuto? - Diz Hermione.

- E o que pode nos acontecer de pior? Pena de morte? Bom, é melhor do que isso. - Diz Draco.

Hermione fica em silêncio avaliando o grau de insanidade de Draco.

- Granger, eu duvido que você tenha uma oportunidade igual a essa nessa vida, nós vamos, se alguém nos denunciar, fugimos, é simples. Transfigure alguma roupa sua num vestido de gala, eu já escolhi o restaurante, e se ainda assim estiver preocupada, faça alguma poção pra mudar a cor dos cabelos ou algo assim, mas hoje, nós vamos sair daqui. - Diz Draco.

- Vamos adicionar mais crimes a nossa lista? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Granger, por metade da nossa lista, já nos matariam, um crime a mais, um a menos, não vai fazer diferença.

Hermione foi obrigada a concordar, e também ela já estava cansada de ficar presa naquele apartamento, queria conhecer Paris, os museus, teatros, ou pelo menos sair. Foi uma das raras vezes que ela teve que admitir que uma idéia de Draco era boa.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo. - Diz Hermione.

- Ótimo, finalmente está usando a cabeça, vá se arrumar, quando mais cedo sairmos melhor. - Diz Draco.

Hermione foi se arrumar apesar do tom autoritário de Draco, que ela detestava, mas a idéia de sair dali a impedia de pensar nos maus hábitos dele.

Hermione foi tomar banho, usou uma poção para diminuir o volume dos cabelos, e outra pra tingi-los de preto, passou um gostoso perfume, e transfigurou um vestido velho num vestido de gala preto, com franjas na parte da frente valorizando seu colo, e um enorme decote nas costas. Quem a visse assim ficaria surpreso, estava ainda mais bonita do que no baile de inverno no quarto ano em Hogwarts.  
Ela deu os toques finais na produção e foi pra sala, depois do vigésimo chamado de Draco.

A morena adentrou a sala e Draco se virou pra reclamar da demora, mas foi impedido pela imagem de Hermione. Nunca a tinha visto assim, nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ficar assim, estava realmente linda, poderia dizer que era a mulher mais linda que ele já havia visto. Os cabelos estavam lisos, com pequenas ondulações nas pontas, a cor realçando seus olhos castanhos, o belo busto ganhava destaque na roupa, e ela tinha uma postura digna de uma rainha, e o sorriso meio tímido só a tornava mais perfeita.  
Hermione encarou o rosto surpreso de Draco, para depois dar atenção à roupa do rapaz, Draco usava um smoking preto, impecável, com uma gravata amarrada à perfeição, tinha os cabelos presos por uma fita preta e exalava um perfume inebriante, parecia-se bastante com Lúcius Malfoy, mas Hermione logo afastou esse pensamento.

- Bom... Vamos? - Pergunta Draco, depois de sair do transe.

- Vamos. - Diz Hermione.

Draco deu o braço a Hermione, ela abraçou o braço de Draco e os dois saíram.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Os dois desapartaram num restaurante a beira da praia artificial de Paris, e pelo que puderam notar ninguém ainda os tinha reconhecido, Draco entrou de braço dado com Hermione no restaurante, escolheu uma mesa próxima à janela e os dois se sentaram.

- Boa noite senhores, o que desejam? - Pergunta o garçom.

Draco pega o cardápio e pede:

- Eu fico com uma porção de escargot e torradas com patê de ganso, o que você quer Hermione?

- Hum... Eu não sei, não entendo nada do que está escrito nesse cardápio.

- Bom, eu recomendo o que eu vou pedir.

- Tudo bem então.

- Então traga duas porções de escargot e torradas. -Diz Draco para o garçom.

- Por favor. - Acrescenta Hermione, num ralo francês.

O garçom sai e os dois ficam a sós. Toca uma música romântica no local.

- Sabe, nunca imaginei que poderíamos viver tanto tempo juntos sem nos matarmos... -Diz Hermione.

- Eu também não... Até que você é uma boa companhia. - Diz Draco.

- Porque tudo isso Draco?

- Tudo isso o quê?

- Você sabe... Jantar, agora você me fala isso, o que aconteceu com o velho Malfoy?

- Não aconteceu nada com ele, só descobri que você é... Agradável... - Diz Draco sem olhar nos olhos de Hermione.

- É tão difícil assim dizer isso me encarando, Draco?

- Não. -Diz Draco, dessa vez olhando para Hermione... Um olhar diferente...

- Eu também acho você uma companhia agradável. -Diz Hermione ficando vermelha.

Draco fica em silêncio, a música continua tocando embalando o silêncio dos dois.

- Então, acha que poderemos passar a nos dar bem de agora em diante? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Talvez. - Responde Draco.

O silêncio de novo impera, os dois não conseguem deixar de olhar para os lábios um do outro, lábios vermelhos, macios...

- Trégua, então. -Diz Draco.

- Trégua. -Diz Hermione estendendo a mão para Draco.

O loiro pega a mão de Hermione e a beija.

Hermione recolhe a mão, envergonhada e acaricia o lugar do beijo embaixo da toalha de mesa.

A comida chega, os dois comem se olhando o mínimo possível, estranhando a sensação que toma conta dos seus corações.

- Você quer dançar? - Pergunta Draco depois que terminam de comer.

Ele não espera Hermione responder e a pega pela mão conduzindo-os a pista de dança, ele põe o braço envolta da cintura de Hermione puxando-a para si, os rostos dos dois ficam próximos, eles podem sentir a respiração um do outro, Hermione encosta a cabeça no ombro de Draco e se deixa levar pela música lenta.

A música termina, os dois se olham sem a vergonha de antes, Hermione convida Draco para ir pra fora do restaurante, na areia, ele aceita e os dois vão.

Os dois se sentam na areia e Hermione reinicia a conversa:

- Impressionante esse lugar, não é? Fazerem uma praia à beira de um rio...

- É bonito... -Diz Draco.

- Não achei que fosse capaz de apreciar um lugar como esse. - Diz Hermione.

- Sou capaz de muitas coisas que você nem imagina, você faz muito mau juízo de mim. - Diz Draco.

- Talvez você tenha razão, você não quer me mostrar que juízo fazer de você? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Eu adoraria. - Diz Draco.

Draco passa a mão nos cabelos de Hermione, acaricia sua orelha e beija seus olhos.Só pára quando nota os olhares reprovadores dos outros clientes do restaurante,então eles entram, Draco paga a conta e decidem ir embora .Já haviam se arriscado demais, mas para a surpresa de Draco, Hermione parecia querer continuar com a sessão de beijos.

Os dois desaparatam de volta para o apartamento, e Hermione beija o pescoço de Draco.

- Você tem certeza que você quer continuar com isso? Não quero que você diga depois que eu te forcei a alguma coisa. - Diz Draco.

-Quero, afinal, o que eu tenho a perder? - Diz Hermione.

Draco volta a beijar os ombros de Hermione que se deixa levar pela gostosa sensação...

Continua...

N/A: Oiiii

Bom... Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews aqui e até o próximo capítulo

Spoilers: Surpresas agradáveis!

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	7. Amour

Draco vai descendo os beijos para os seios de Hermione, ele vai abrindo seu vestido e explorando seu ventre, ela apenas deixa que ele siga seu rumo, guiado por seus suspiros. Em poucos segundos Hermione já se livrara de toda a roupa e agora ajudava Draco a se desfazer da dele.  
Draco fica nu, revelando a Hermione um corpo perfeito, músculo por músculo, tudo muito bem talhado. Seu corpo se recuperara rápido do tempo em Azkaban. Ele beija faminto as pernas de Hermione, subindo até sua virilha, se concentrando por algum tempo ali, arrancando satisfeito mais suspiros de Hermione. Depois ele volta para o ventre e seios da garota, até ficar cara-a-cara com ela. Ela se aproxima dos lábios de Draco e os morde com força, pra depois invadir a boca do loiro com uma língua possessiva, ela abraça o corpo nu de Draco, o loiro a pega no colo e a leva para a cama.  
Ele põe Hermione em cima da cama, e depois de admirar por longos instantes seu corpo perfeito, ele se deita sobre ela, acariciando-a. Em seguida Draco se une finalmente a Hermione, no inicio devagar, depois aumentando o ritmo das investidas. Hermione arranha as costas do loiro enquanto morde seu peito, Draco solta longos gemidos de prazer estimulando Mione a continuar, ela desce as mãos para as nádegas do loiro, apertando-as, Draco faz o mesmo com os seios da garota... Os dois passam um longo tempo se beijando, acariciando-se e mudando de posição de um modo a proporcionar cada vez mais prazer um ao outro, até que depois dos corpos já estarem molhados de suor, eles chegam juntos ao ápice.  
Draco se deita em cima do colo de Hermione e ambos soltam suspiros satisfeitos. Hermione acaricia os cabelos molhados do loiro que suga seu mamilo e depois volta a se aconchegar no colo dela.

- Essa era uma das partes de mim que eu queria te mostrar. - Diz Draco.

- Uma excelente apresentação. - Diz Hermione com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então, de novo? - Pergunta Draco malicioso.

- Agora não. - Diz Hermione.

- Achei que tivesse gostado. Se arrependeu? -Pergunta Draco.

- Longe disso. - Responde Hermione.

- Estou impressionado com o que eu vi aqui agora há pouco, o que aconteceu com a velha Granger?

- Ela morreu e foi enterrada em Azkaban, à que você vê aqui, é outra Hermione.

- E como é essa outra Hermione? - Pergunta Draco.

- Parecida com esse novo Draco, dando o devido valor as coisas, nem mais nem menos.

- Eu gosto dessa nova Hermione. - Diz Draco.

- Eu também gosto do novo Draco. - Diz Hermione sorrindo para o loiro.

Hermione levanta da cama, deixando o lençol cair e revelar de novo seu corpo pra Draco, ela vai caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

- Aonde você vai? - Pergunta Draco.

- Tomar banho, não se incomode, pode ficar descansando aí. - Diz Hermione seguindo para o banheiro.

Draco se esparrama na cama e Hermione vai preparar seu banho.

Ela liga o chuveiro deixando a água terminar as caricias de Draco, vai passando sabonete na pele macia, brincando com a espuma, enquanto a poção que tingira seus cabelos de preto ia escorrendo ralo abaixo.  
Depois de um tempo ela percebe a presença de um certo loiro ainda sem roupas na porta do banheiro.  
Ela lhe lança um olhar convidativo e Draco não demora a entrar no chuveiro com ela, os dois tomam banho e se enxugam juntos, depois os dois vão pra cozinha ainda sem roupas e preparam alguma coisa pra comer, eles vão pondo a comida um na boca do outro e algum tempo depois voltam pra cama e se entregam. Os dois poderiam afirmar sem dúvida que aquela fora a melhor noite de suas vidas. (S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Hermione se levanta feliz, e liga o rádio, estava tentando aprender francês com as músicas, e algum progresso já tinha feito. Progresso suficiente pra entender o que o jornalista dizia: "Fugitivos de Azkaban em restaurante parisiense..."

- DRACO! DRACO! - Gritou Hermione acordando o loiro.

Draco levantou da cama resmungando e foi até a sala.

- O que foi? Para que essa gritaria toda? – Pergunta ele mal-humorado.

- Nos descobriram!

- Como é que é? - Pergunta Draco.

- Acabou de noticiar no rádio, temos que ir embora daqui, alguém do restaurante nos reconheceu e nos denunciou. - Diz Hermione.

- MERDA! - Diz Draco.

- Eu estou cansada disso tudo! - Choraminga Hermione.

- Eu também estou, mas agora não temos tempo para isso, precisamos decidir pra onde vamos, antes que eles decidam por nós e você já sabe qual vai ser o lugar: Azkaban. E para lá eu só volto morto! - Diz Draco conjurando um mapa.

Hermione pega o mapa e avalia o melhor lugar.

- Vamos pra Rocamadour. - Diz Hermione.

- Vamos logo então, estamos demorando demais aqui, vamos fazer as malas o mais rápido possível.

Os dois arrumam as malas pondo só o necessário pra partida.

- Eu estou com medo. - Diz Hermione.

- Eu também. -Diz Draco com um olhar cansado, muito semelhante ao olhar que tinha em Azkaban.

Hermione segura a mão de Draco confortando-o.

- Bom, vamos logo. - Diz Draco apertando delicadamente a mão de Hermione, ninguém nunca o tinha protegido assim.

- Se não tivéssemos saído ontem, isso não teria acontecido, me sinto culpada. - Diz Hermione.

- Não se sinta, eu não me arrependo de nada. - Diz Draco.

-... Como vamos sair daqui e chegar até Rocamadour?

- Eu não sei. Geralmente quem tem as boas idéias é você, pense em alguma coisa. - Diz Draco.

- Bom, acho que o meio mais seguro é o trem trouxa, embarcam muitas pessoas todos os dias, e os ministérios devem pensar que vamos utilizar de meios bruxos, eu acho mais seguro irmos como trouxas. Vamos conjurar roupas de trouxas e tentar a sorte. - Diz Hermione feliz com o elogio de Draco.

- Vamos então. - Diz Draco.

Hermione conjura roupas trouxas e os dois saem, se esgueirando pelos becos de Paris até chegarem à estação de trem.

Hermione enfeitiça pedaços de papel pra se parecerem com dinheiro trouxa, os dois compram os bilhetes e o trocador leva um bom tempo até pegar os bilhetes certos, deixando Draco e Hermione cada vez mais nervosos.

- Se o senhor pudesse ir mais rápido nós agradeceríamos, minha esposa está grávida e não pode ficar muito tempo em pé! - Diz Draco ao homem.

- Desculpe senhor, aqui estão seus bilhetes, nossos funcionários farão com que a viagem seja a mais agradável possível. - Diz o homem.

- Eu espero. - Diz Draco, puxando Hermione para dentro do trem e trancafiando os dois no vagão exclusivo.

- Você disse pro homem que eu estava grávida, Draco?

Draco lança um olhar assustador pra Hermione, que resolve deixar as perguntas para uma ocasião mais própria.

O trem começa a andar e Draco e Hermione rezam para chegarem a salvo ao novo destino.

- Adeus cidade luz. - Diz Hermione.

Continua...

N/A: Oiiiii,espero que tenham gostado do cap,eu achei que ficou muito bom

Obrigado a todo mundo que deixou reviews, e desculpem os possíveis errinhos, é que eu não tenho beta.

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas.


	8. Amour Entre Des Parois

O casal vê através da janela durante algum tempo as últimas imagens de Paris, depois por precaução fecham de novo a cortina da cabine. Os dois ficam submersos em pensamentos durante algum tempo até que alguém bate à porta da cabine.

Draco segura com força a varinha, pronto pra atacar, mas Hermione faz sinal pra que ele fique calmo.

- Quem é? - Pergunta ela tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Madame Bourbon, estou vendendo doces. - Responde a mulher.

Hermione afasta a cortina da porta e vê a figura de uma mulher gorda com um carrinho de doces e um olhar de quem não estava compreendendo a situação.

Hermione abriu a porta e escolheu uns doces, comprou o máximo que podia para apagar a impressão ruim da vendedora, mas mesmo assim a mulher ainda saiu com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, principalmente depois de ter visto Draco ajeitar alguma coisa embaixo do casaco. Seria uma arma?

Hermione fechou a porta da cabine rápido e voltou a se sentar. Draco foi pra perto dela e a abraçou forte, acalmando-a.

- Não se preocupe, não devemos ser os primeiros passageiros estranhos que ela encontra e se formos, depois inventaremos uma história qualquer pra saciar a curiosidade dela. -Diz ele.

Hermione se aconchega mais nos braços do loiro, procurando se acalmar com o que ele dissera, e mal vendo a hora de chegarem à nova cidade.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

O trem continuou seu rumo, sacolejando desconfortavelmente junto com o estômago de Hermione e junto com o coração acelerado dela e de Draco; mas por fim chegaram.

Um homem foi passando de cabine em cabine avisando aos passageiros da chegada.

- Finalmente chegamos, e são e salvos! - Pensou Hermione.

Draco levantou, ajeitou suas roupas, pegou Hermione pela mão e saíram em direção à plataforma.  
Os dois olhavam para as pessoas como dois bois acuados esperando o abate, porém nada aconteceu, ninguém ligou muito pros dois, a não ser uma ou outra garota impressionada com Draco, mas foi tudo. Os dois acharam que era melhor decidirem o que iam fazer caminhando, assim perdiam menos tempo e ficavam menos expostos.

Os dois foram caminhando e admirando a beleza da cidade, até que acharam uma pensão trouxa. O lugar tinha uma aparência modesta e parecia ser bem familiar, Hermione achou que seria um bom esconderijo, os agentes do ministério não pensariam que eles ousariam se esconder numa casa trouxa, e, além disso, o lugar não era muito agradável. Draco não gostou muito do lugar, em sua opinião, uma pocilga, mas os argumentos de Hermione foram mais fortes e eles entraram na casa.  
Os dois foram recebidos por uma simpática senhora, um pouco passadinha de quilos, Hermione disse o texto pra Draco e ele o passou pra mulher, já que Hermione ainda não falava tão bem o francês. A senhora pareceu simpatizar bastante com o casal, e lhes deu a chave de um dos quartos. Os dois estavam exaustos, por isso foram direto para lá, resolveram não dar desculpas adiantadas, se ficassem sabendo de alguma coisa a respeito deles, inventariam mais uma história. Não seria a primeira e com certeza não seria a última.

Os dois dormiram bastante, quando acordaram já era madrugada, Draco resmungava sobre o lugar, até que os dois ouviram "os sons do amor" vindos do quarto da dona da pensão.

- Bom, já que estamos acordados é o que poderíamos fazer. - Sugeriu Draco malicioso.

- Você só pensa nisso? - Disse Hermione.

- Você devia agradecer...

- Hoje não, Draco, foi um dia muito cheio. - Diz Hermione.

O loiro faz uma expressão de desgosto, vira-se de lado e dorme de novo.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

No dia seguinte, os dois acordam cedo e são recebidos na sala com um café-da-manhã delicioso, que nem Draco conseguiu achar defeito. Durante a refeição conheceram os outros inquilinos, Hermione foi simpática e ficou beliscando Draco por debaixo da mesa para que ele também o fosse.

- Então, de onde vocês são mesmo? - Pergunta um dos inquilinos.

- Ahh... - Começa Hermione.

- Inglaterra, mas decidimos nos mudar, a França é mais agradável, e essa cidade é a mais agradável, com certeza. - Diz Draco.

- Ah eu logo vi que vocês não eram franceses, eu não disse amor? - Disse o homem para a mulher ao seu lado.

- Uhum. - Respondeu ela.

- E vocês trabalham em quê? - Perguntou um velhinho na ponta da mesa.

- Meu marido é escritor - Disse Hermione rápido, achou que isso poderia explicar muitas das "esquisitices" dos dois.

- Seu marido? Mas você não assinou o nome dele no formulário! - Disse o velho.

- Er... Bom... É que nós não somos necessariamente casados... - Diz Hermione.

- Esses jovens de hoje em dia... Vivendo na pouca vergonha... - Resmunga o velho.

- Não ligue pra ele, querida, isso não nos incomoda. - Diz a dona da casa.

Depois disso o dia transcorre normalmente. Hermione e Draco sempre evitando o velho e falando o mínimo possível sobre a vida deles antes de chegarem ali.  
Hermione tentou fazer amizade com Marie, a esposa do homem que conversara com os dois no café, mas depois de um tempo desistiu, vendo que os únicos assuntos nos quais a mulher tinha interesse eram em casa e filhos, e que achava os tão amados livros de Hermione, de pouca importância. Já Draco nem se esforçara em fazer amizade com ninguém, nem Hermione tinha muita esperança de que ele o fizesse...

O tempo foi passando e os dois agradeciam por não terem nenhuma noticia do mundo lá fora. Por eles, ficariam ali para sempre...

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Draco havia acordado um pouco depois da hora do café, apesar dos insistentes avisos de Hermione de que a comida só era servida até as nove, então o loiro teria que preparar o próprio café. Ele se vestiu e desceu até a cozinha, pegou alguns potes e começou a preparar um sanduíche, mas o pote de azeitonas não abria por nada no mundo. Draco olhou em volta, parecia não haver ninguém na casa, num movimento rápido ele sacou sua varinha e disparou um feitiço contra o pote que se espatifou em mil pedacinhos... Mas pelo menos as azeitonas saíram.

- UAU QUE MÁXIMO, COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? - Perguntou um garotinho que saíra misteriosamente de trás da cortina.

- Hã? O quê? - Perguntou Draco atordoado.

- Explodir o pote! Como você fez isso? Foi mágica???

- NÃO, NÃO FOI MÁGICA!

- FOI SIM, EU VI! - Disse o garoto.

- Err... Bem, escuta aqui, garoto, se não contar isso pra ninguém eu te dou 50 euros.

- Eu já tenho dinheiro, você tem dinheiro bruxo com você?

- Bom... Tenho...

- Então me dá que eu não conto pra ninguém! - Diz o garoto.

Draco tira do bolso alguns galeões e entrega para o garoto.

- Legal, vou mostrar pro meu pai! - Diz o garoto.

- Não! - Diz Draco segurando o menino.

- Por quê? - Pergunta o garoto.

- Por que... É segredo... É sobre um livro que eu vou escrever, se você contar vai estragar a surpresa, vai ser um segredo só nosso tudo bem? - Diz Draco forçando ao máximo uma voz paternal.

- Tudo bem! - Diz o garoto animado com o segredo.

Draco agradeceria durante um longo tempo a criatividade de Hermione.

Continua...

N/A: Oii foi mal a demora, mas o oitavo cap. taí,espero que gostem!

Reviwessss

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	9. Devant de Votre Yeux

O tempo ia passando agradável na pequena pensão, o frio do inverno começava a se aproximar e as árvores se tingiam de vermelho...

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... - Diz Hermione saindo do banheiro depois de vomitar novamente.

- Dá pra ver pela sua cara. - Diz Draco.

- Acho que foi alguma coisa que eu comi.

- Com a comida daqui, me surpreendo que não tenha vomitado antes. - Diz Draco.

- Eu acho que vou ficar na cama hoje. - Diz ela.

- Ótimo! - Diz Draco se animando.

- Não para isso, Malfoy! - Diz Hermione irritada.

- Vou ficar aqui mesmo assim, não quero topar com aquele moleque tão cedo. -Resmunga Draco.

- Agora você pode me agradecer formalmente pela minha brilhante idéia. - Diz Hermione.

- Você só fez ajudar seu lindo maridinho... - Diz Draco beijando Hermione.

- É... Mas mesmo assim eu ainda espero agradecimento. - Diz Hermione encarando Draco.

-... Obrigado lindinha. - Diz Draco.

- De nada - Diz Hermione esboçando um sorriso sem muito capricho.

Realmente ela estava com uma cara péssima, parecia que tinha posto o que podia e o que não podia para fora. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha sentido algo parecido, mas também quando fora a última vez que tinha fugido de Azkaban?

O silêncio toma conta do quarto até que Hermione decide quebrá-lo:

- Está pensando no quê?

- Que logo, logo, não teremos mais dinheiro trouxa, então o que faremos?

- Eu não sei... - Diz Hermione.

-... Daremos um jeito. - Diz Draco disfarçando a preocupação e puxando Hermione mais para perto de si.

Hermione preferiu acreditar, não estava em condições de pensar em problemas.

Os dois adormeceram e algumas horas depois Hermione levantou e foi buscar alguma coisa pra comer na cozinha, a garota abriu a geladeira e não se decidindo com o que ficar, pegou uma porção de cada coisa, levou tudo até a mesa e tratou de começar a repor tudo que vomitara.

Draco foi descendo as escadas, avistou Hermione comendo e foi sentar-se junto com ela, o loiro pega um pedaço de pão e Hermione crava o garfo na mão do rapaz.

- Qual é o seu problema mulher? - Pergunta Draco irritado.

- Não é pra você comer isso. - Responde Hermione de boca cheia.

- Quem vier depois que pegue mais comida, eu estou com fome! - Diz Draco.

- EU vou comer isso, Draco! - Diz Hermione irritada.

- Tudo isso? Tem comida pra dez pessoas aqui! - Diz Draco espantado.

- É Draco, TUDO ISSO!

Draco olha pra Hermione espantado, nunca a vira comer assim... Draco decidiu que seria mais seguro abrir a geladeira e fazer seu próprio lanche.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Você concordou com a idéia. - Diz Draco.

- Eu sei, mas acho meio perigoso... - Diz Hermione.

- O mais perigoso nós já fizemos. - Diz Draco.

- Você tem razão. - Diz Hermione suspirando.

- É tão difícil admitir que eu tenho razão que você passa até mal, não é? - Zomba Draco.

- Não seja bobo. - Diz Hermione sorrindo

- Fique calma, os donos dessa espelunca... Pensão... - Corrige Draco diante do olhar reprovador de Hermione. - Concordaram em serem nossos fiadores, o que de pior pode acontecer? Não deve ser tão difícil assim pedir um empréstimo trouxa.

- Vamos ver... - Diz Hermione.

- Deixe de ser pessimista e mude essa cara verde. - Diz Draco.

- Vamos logo, Malfoy. - Diz Hermione.

Draco dá o braço à Hermione e os dois vão para o banco.

Os dois fazem o possível para se manterem calmos, Hermione fala na maior parte do tempo, pra evitar que Draco cometa alguma gafe e em algumas horas, para alivio dos dois, eles conseguem o empréstimo. Empréstimo esse que Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que foram os olhos sedutores de Draco que conseguiram, afinal a gerente do banco não estava nem um pouco preocupada em esconder o encantamento com o loiro. Hermione não sabia se estava enjoada com a situação ou com o cheiro de café.

Os dois saem do banco o mais discretamente possível, até que Hermione começa a se sentir mal.

- Eu preciso me sentar. - Diz ela.

- Agora não é hora pra enjôo, vomite em casa, vamos embora antes que alguém nos reconheça. - Diz Draco puxando Hermione.

- Draco eu... - Começa a dizer Hermione, mas cai.

- Mione! Mione levanta!

Draco pega Hermione no colo e a leva para o hospital mais próximo.

- Eu entendo senhor, mas o senhor precisa preencher esse formulário! - Diz a atendente do hospital.

- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE MINHA ESPOSA DESMAIOU? EU NÃO POSSO PREENCHER ESSA MERDA DEPOIS?

- Senhor, acalme-se, são normas do hospital...

Draco põe Hermione numa maca e telefona, relatando o problema para os donos da pensão. Eles chegam rápido, ajudam Draco a preencher o formulário e Hermione é atendida.

- PODE TER CERTEZA DE QUE VOCÊS VÃO SER PROCESSADOS POR ISSO! -Diz Draco para a atendente.

Draco e os donos da pensão esperam no corredor enquanto Hermione é atendida.

- COMO É QUE ELES CONSEGUEM DEMORAR TANTO ASSIM? - Esbraveja Draco ignorando os montes de cartazes pedindo silêncio espalhados pelo corredor.

Nesse instante o médico sai e fita Draco, com aquele olhar indecifrável que só os médicos conseguem fazer.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpem-me pela demora, mas o cap. taí, ficou meio curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	10. Enfant!

- E ENTÃO O QUE ELA TEM?????? DIZ LOGO!!!!!! - Esbraveja Draco quase atacando o médico.

- Calma querido. - Diz a dona da pensão tentando acalmar Draco.

- Fique calmo rapaz, sua esposa está bem. - Diz o médico.

- BEM???? ELA TEM UM TRECO E DESMAIA NO MEIO DA RUA, VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO DE BEM????? - Diz Draco.

- Pro estado dela é normal.

- QUE ESTADO? MORIBUNDA????

- Não senhor, grávida.

Nesse momento Draco solta um risinho, daqueles que as pessoas soltam quando não acreditam no que ouvem. Ele olha pro médico esperando a confirmação de que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas o médico permanece com a mesma expressão.

- Parabéns rapaz!!! - Diz o Dono da pensão.

Draco fita o homem, fecha os olhos e desmaia.

O médico socorre Draco e o leva pra enfermaria.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Draco acorda na enfermaria, olha ao redor, avista o médico e se lembra do que aconteceu.

- Estou vendo que já está melhor, senhor. - Diz o médico.

- E minha esposa? - Pergunta Draco.

- Ela e seu filho estão bem.

- Então é verdade? - Pergunta Draco.

- Sim, senhor. O senhor está assustado agora, mas garanto que logo vai começar a gostar da idéia de ter um filho, comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa.

- Ela já acordou?

- Não sei, se quiser pode ir lá e dar o senhor mesmo a noticia.

Draco se levanta ainda meio tonto e o médico o leva ao quarto de Hermione.

- Bom, a senhora está... - Começou a falar a enfermeira quando Draco e o médico chegaram.

- Ah enfermeira, acho que o marido dela prefere dar a noticia.

- Ahh sim, doutor. Bom, vou deixá-los a sós. - Diz a enfermeira saindo junto com o médico.

-... Mione... - Começa Draco.

- O que eu tenho Draco? Seja franco!!!! - Diz Hermione desesperada.

- Bom... - Tenta Draco, aquela era uma das poucas vezes na sua vida que ele não sabia o que dizer.

- DESEMBUCHA MALFOY! - Berra Hermione.

- Vamos ter um filho. - Diz Draco.

- É SÉRIO DRACO, NÃO É HORA PRA BRINCADEIRA!

- Vamos ter um filho. - Diz Draco.

Hermione encara o marido e se recosta no travesseiro.

Draco se aproxima de Hermione e a abraça.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Vamos ter um filho. - Diz Draco.

- Draco, não temos condições de ter um filho. - Diz Hermione.

- E nunca vamos ter. É agora ou nunca. - Responde Draco.

- Você teria coragem de ter um filho comigo?

- Bom, tivemos coragem de fazer, não é?

- Não sei como você consegue fazer piadas até nessas horas.

Draco suspira e beija a testa de Hermione.

- Eu amo você. - Diz ele.

- Eu também te amo. - Diz Hermione.

- O que acha que vai ser? - Pergunta Draco.

- Eu não sei. Você quer um menino?

- Não, para mim tanto faz, vai ser um Malfoy do mesmo jeito. - Diz Draco.

Hermione revira os olhos e abraça Draco com mais força.

- Por Merlin, eu vou ter um filho! - Diz ela.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- SEJAM BEM VINDOS!!!! - Dizem os moradores da pensão quando Draco e Hermione voltam do hospital.

- Obrigada. - Diz Hermione.

- Então, já decidiram o nome do bebê? - Pergunta o garotinho.

- Ainda não, ainda não tivemos tempo de pensar nisso. - Diz Hermione.

- Vocês podem dar o meu nome. - Diz o menino.

Draco revira os olhos e Hermione o belisca.

- Vamos pensar nisso. - Responde Hermione.

- Querido deixe-a descansar, vem com a mamãe. - Diz a mãe do menino.

- Bom, nós vamos subir, precisamos mesmo descansar. - Diz Draco.

Ele e Hermione vão para o quarto.

- Ahhh, finalmente livres daquele moleque chato! - Diz Draco.

- Parece que a paternidade te deixou mais educado, falou tão bonitinho lá embaixo. -Elogia Hermione.

- Fui educado só pra não levar outro beliscão seu, que, aliás, não são fracos. - Resmunga Draco.

- Não importa, já é um avanço. - Diz Hermione.

- Bom, nós vamos dormir. - Diz Hermione.

- Não, eu não estou com sono, pode dormir. - Diz Draco.

- Eu não falava você e eu, eu falava nós. - Diz Hermione acariciando a barriga.

- Ah sim, eu tinha me esquecido do pequeno Malfoy.

Hermione revira os olhos, beija Draco e se joga na cama.

- Bons sonhos pra vocês. - Diz Draco.

Hermione sorri e fecha os olhos.

- Bom, agora começa o nosso pesadelo... - Pensa Draco triste. Estava feliz com a chegada da criança, mas não podia parar de pensar no transtorno que ela iria causar. E se precisassem fugir de novo? Como Hermione fugiria grávida, e pior, se precisassem fugir depois da criança ter nascido?

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Horas depois Hermione acorda e como era costume nesses últimos tempos, vai para o banheiro vomitar.

- Tudo bem? - Pergunta Draco.

- Bem, levando-se em conta a situação, sim. - Responde ela.

- Vamos descer, estou cansado de ficar aqui em cima. - Diz Draco.

- Vamos. - Responde Hermione.

Os dois descem e encontram a dona da pensão assistindo tv, Hermione e Draco se sentam ao lado dela.

- Alguma coisa interessante? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Vejam vocês, o governo não consegue resolver os crimes e agora inventam que são obra de bruxos!

- O quê? - Pergunta Draco assustado.

- Isso que você ouviu, agora eles estão dizendo que há bruxos do mal escondidos aqui na cidade, para os moradores terem cuidado...Eles perderam de vez a noção do ridículo!

- Pois é... - Diz Hermione apavorada.

- Bom, eu vou dormir, vocês podem ficar aqui, e mais uma vez parabéns pelo bebê.

- Obrigada. - Diz Hermione.

A senhora sobe e Draco arranca Hermione do sofá.

- Vamos embora agora! - Diz Draco.

- Espera. Ir embora assim é muito arriscado, é melhor esperarmos. - Diz Hermione.

- Esperar o quê? Eles mandarem os caixões para nos enterrarem?

- Mas não podemos ir assim. E o bebê?

- É principalmente por causa dele que nós vamos AGORA, Hermione caia em si, não podemos ficar nem um minuto mais, pegue o que puder carregar e vamos!

Hermione contém as lágrimas e vai fazer sua trouxa.  
Em poucos minutos ela e Draco estão prontos e saem da pensão.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Rápido Mione. - Diz Draco puxando Hermione

- Calma! Estou indo o mais rápido que eu posso, seu filho não me dá muita velocidade e esse caminho que você escolheu ainda me atrapalha mais! Por que temos que ir por dentro desse castelo arruinado?

- Ahh me desculpe, devíamos ter ido de ônibus assim eles nos perseguiriam com mais conforto! - Diz Draco.

- Realmente teria sido uma idéia melhor, Malfoy. - Diz um homem com um emblema do ministério da magia inglês.

- Mas agora não precisam mais se preocupar com isso, vamos levá-los de forma bem confortável de volta pra Azkaban. - Diz um outro agente.

- Corre Mione! - Grita Draco.

- Nossa, estão se tratando tão carinhosamente, então o tempo juntos fez bem a vocês. -Diz o agente francês disparando um feitiço que atinge o braço de Draco.

Hermione corre e começa a troca de feitiços.

Continua...

N/A: Primeiramente: desculpem a demora, segundo, qual não é minha surpresa quando eu venho aqui e vejo 24 reviews!!! Valeu mesmo,adorei ver que tá todo mundo gostando,espero que gostem desse capítulo, vou postar o próximo o mais breve possível.

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas


	11. De retour à l'enfer

Hermione se esconde atrás de uma muralha e se defende como pode, mas dezenas contra dois não era lá uma luta muito justa; Draco tentava se defender com o braço que ainda podia mexer, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, em poucos minutos o loiro foi jogado no chão e imobilizado.

- Já prendemos seu namoradinho, Granger, se pretende que vocês dois cheguem vivos à Inglaterra, entregue-se. - Diz um agente.

Hermione analisava apavorada às possibilidades: podia continuar resistindo, o que com certeza resultaria na morte de Draco, na sua e na do bebê, ou se entregar e rezar.

Hermione saiu do esconderijo, observada atentamente pelos agentes e pelos olhos reprovadores de Draco.

- Sábia decisão Granger, agora ponha a varinha no chão e mãos para o alto. - Diz o mesmo agente.

Um dos agentes lança um feitiço paralisador em Hermione e os dois são amarrados à vassouras controladas pelos agentes, o grupo levanta vôo e Hermione olha com nostalgia a cidade em que viveram tanto tempo. Em breve estariam de volta a Azkaban.  
Os agentes pareciam bastante satisfeitos, com certeza ganhariam prêmios e aumentos salariais pela prisão, quanto aos os dois prisioneiros, tinham os olhos fixos no nada, com uma expressão de quem já estava morto.  
Durante toda a viagem de volta à Inglaterra eles receberam o tratamento imaginado, ou seja, o pior possível. Não receberam sequer uma migalha de pão para comer, foram insultados todo o tempo, e quando choveu nem uma capa de chuva receberam; em vista disso Hermione ia protestar dizendo que estava grávida, mas Draco a proibiu com um olhar feroz. Depois Hermione se deu conta do risco daquela revelação, se dissesse que esperava um filho, com certeza não chegaria viva a Azkaban. E ninguém contestaria aquela morte, os agentes poderiam simplesmente dizer que ela oferecera resistência e eles reagiram e Draco não teria moral nenhuma para dizer o contrário, se ele também chegasse com vida à prisão.  
Depois de um tempo, que pareceu a Draco e Hermione uma eternidade, eles chegaram a seu país natal, mas para surpresa dos dois não foram levados direto para Azkaban, e sim para uma delegacia, perto de um tribunal. O grupo adentrou o local e Draco e Hermione foram jogados em celas diferentes.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou Hermione, altiva.

- Bom, Granger, realmente faríamos muito gosto que vocês dois fossem direto para Azkaban receber o beijo do dementador, mas como vocês cometeram outros crimes vão ter que ser julgados por eles também. Enquanto isso vocês ficam aqui, o que comparado a Azkaban, é um hotel cinco estrelas, bem mais do que vocês merecem. - Disse o agente.

- As condições aqui são desumanas, eu não posso ficar aqui, eu estou grávida! - Brada Hermione.

Ao ouvir isso o agente principal faz uma cara de profundo desgosto e desconfiança. Se Hermione estivesse mesmo falando a verdade, não poderia deixá-la ali. O agente abriu a cela e puxou Hermione pra fora.

- Vamos ver se isso é mesmo verdade. - Diz ele apertando com força o braço de Hermione.

O agente levou Hermione até a enfermaria, enquanto Draco não escondia o sorriso de satisfação.

A enfermeira faz vários testes, que comprovam a gravidez de Hermione. Quando comunicado de que Hermione não mentira, o agente fica lívido de ódio, mas cumpre com a obrigação de dar melhores condições a Hermione. Ele a leva até uma cela melhor, onde a garota finalmente come alguma coisa.  
Agora era esperar o dia do julgamento, do qual, muito improvávelmente, sairíam declarados inocentes.

Os dias passam e chega o dia do julgamento. Draco e Hermione são levados à frente do juiz, Hermione é a primeira a ser julgada. Um oficial a leva até o banco dos réus e começa o julgamento.

- Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade e nada além da verdade? - Pergunta o oficial.

- Eu juro. - Diz Hermione.

- Senhorita Granger, a senhorita é acusada de invasão ao ministério da magia, e de diversos outros crimes em solos francês e inglês, como se declara?

- Inocente meritíssimo. Admito ter invadido o ministério da magia, mas só o fiz para recuperar uma das horcruxes de Voldemort. E antes eu avisei o ministério do fato, o que infelizmente acarretou minha ida para Azkaban, mas sei que fiz o certo, por isso fugi de Azkaban, e todos os outros crimes que cometi foram para permanecer livre e proteger meu filho.

- Pra ficar livre meritíssimo? E o que mais querem os prisioneiros? A promotoria se recusa a aceitar essa desculpa esdrúxula. - Diz o promotor.

- Protesto aceito, mas a senhorita Granger tem uma testemunha de defesa. - Diz o juiz.

Hermione e Draco ficam surpresos, quem poderia ir até lá defendê-la?

- Entre senhor Harry James Potter. - Diz o Juiz.

Harry entra e se senta.

Continua...

N/A: Hum... Bom, o mesmo textinho que vocês já conhecem: PERDÃO!Vou procurar ser mais rápida pra postar o próximo cap.,ahh e obrigada pelas reviews.


	12. Joints jusqu'à la fin

Hermione e Draco olham para Harry perplexos,Hermione abre um sorriso esperançoso e Draco volta à habitual cara de nojo.

- Jura dizer a verdade,somente a verdade e nada além da verdade? - Pergunta o oficial a Harry.

-Eu Juro.-Responde ele.

-Senhor Potter o que tem a dizer em defesa da senhorita Granger?-Pergunta o juiz.

- Que eu a coagi a invadir o ministério.

-E porque a senhorita Granger não deu queixa do senhor?

-Porque estava apaixonada por mim.-Disse Harry.

Hermione mal podia acreditar no que ouvia,como Harry tinha tanta cara de pau pra inventar uma coisa dessas?  
Mas afinal do que ela estava reclamando? se o juiz acreditasse e ela fosse libertada ótimo!,Quando ela dissera a verdade ninguém deu importância,não faria mal uma mentira agora.  
Hermione logo mudou sua fisionomia de espanto para uma de concordância,enquanto Draco piscava freneticamente e olhava pra Hermione implorando por uma confirmação de que aquilo era mentira.  
A vontade de Hermione era de gritar para ele "É CLARO QUE É MENTIRA SEU IDIOTA!",mas não foi necessário,em poucos minutos Draco foi percebendo o absurdo da narrativa de Harry,e não pode deixar de suspirar aliviado.  
Enquanto isso Harry seguia com a mentira:

-...Então foi por isso que ela invadiu o ministério.-Finalizou Harry.

-Senhor Potter,espera mesmo que esse júri,acredite nisso?-Perguntou o promotor.

-Não senhor,afinal ninguém acredita mesmo na verdade.-Disse Harry.

O promotor lançou um olhar felino a Harry e se virou para o juiz,esperando apoio.

-Bom esse júri entrará em recesso por duas horas,senhor Potter nesse meio tempo poderá ter uma conversa assistida com a senhorita Granger e com o senhor Malfoy se assim desejar.-Disse o juiz.

Harry levantou-se e acompanhou os oficiais que levavam Draco e Hermione até uma sala,chegando lá,Harry dispensou os oficiais,que não ousaram dizer não ao grande Harry Potter,e lançou um feitiço silenciador na saleta.  
Agora estavam só ele,Hermione,e para seu desgosto Draco.

Harry abraçou forte Hermione,que não correspondeu ao abraço.

-Acho que me deve uma explicação Harry.-Diz Hermione.

-Uma só não Mione,mas agora não é o momento,e nem estamos em boa comanhia-Diz Harry olhando torto para Draco.

-Harry,eu estou grávida do Draco.-Diz Hermione.

Harry toma um susto com a revelação,enquanto Draco abre um largo sorriso sonserino.

-Mione,esse desgraçado forçou você???-Diz Harry já avançando pra cima de Draco.

-Não Harry!-Diz Hermione.

-Ela dormiu comigo porque quis,e não foi uma vez só não Potter.- Se vangloria Draco.

Harry olha para Hermione implorando para que ela negasse.

-Você não tem o direito de me censurar Harry.-Diz Hermione.

Harry tenta disfarçar a expressão de reprovação depois da censura de Hermione.

-Draco me protegeu quando você não o fez,alguma vez se preocupou com o que estaria acontecendo comigo Harry?

-Todo o tempo Mione,nós vamos ter bastante tempo pra conversar sobre isso,tenho certeza que você vai entender os meus motivos.-Diz Harry.

-Só espero que seja tão criativo quanto foi agora Potter.-Diz Draco.

-E quando você estiver livre não vai mais precisar olhar pra cara desse idiota.-Diz Harry.

-Harry,eu pretendo ver o rosto de Draco,todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida,eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem ele.-Diz Hermione.

-Mas Mione,ele não vai ser inocentado,ele tem que voltar pra Azkaban e morrer lá!

-Então eu vou com ele Harry.

-Mas eu vim defender você,você vai ser libertada eu garanto!

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem o Draco, Harry,se quiser que eu seja livre,tem que fazer Draco ser libertado também.-Diz Hermione.

-Isso é um absurdo,eu não faria isso nem se eu estivesse louco!-Diz Harry.

-Então eu agradeço a visita,mas pode ir embora.-Diz Hermione.

Harry olha Hermione surpreso e Draco lança a Harry um olhar vitorioso.

Continua...

N/A:Oi espero que gostem deste cap,porque eu adorei escrever! realmente foi um dos meus favoritos.

Obrigado a todo mundo que deixou reviews,amo vocês,e quem não deixou não se acanhe! eu não mordo,podem deixar críticas,sugestões...enfim

Beijos:Srta Almofadinhas 


	13. Azkaban:Jamais Plus

Harry ainda tenta retrucar,mas não tinha mais o que dizer,Hermione já se sentara e olhava insistentemente para a porta convidando Harry a sair.

-Está bem Hermione,vou fazer o possível para defender esse...ser.-Diz Harry.

Hermione abre um sorriso e abraça Harry.

-Obrigado.-Diz ela.

Draco torceu um pouco o nariz,mas era melhor aceitar a ajuda de Harry do que voltar a Azkaban pra receber o adorável beijo do dementador...

-Bom daqui a pouco recomeça o julgamento,já inventei mais uns álibis pra você Mione,vamos.-Diz Harry.

Draco,Harry e Hermione saem da sala,os oficiais que estavam na porta,prendem as mãos de draco e Hermione com algemas enfeitiçadas e o grupo volta a sala do julgamento.  
Hermione não estava se sentindo muito bem,devido a toda a tensão e a comida de origem duvidosa da cadeia,mas preferiu não falar nada,não achava que aquilo fosse sensibilizar o juiz,muito menos o promotor.  
Hermione foi reconduzida ao banco dos réus,Harry ao das testemunhas e o julgamento recomeçou.

-Senhor Potter,o senhor alegou que a senhorita Granger teria invadido o ministério da magia,a mando seu,por estar apaixonada,se isso realmente é a verdade,porque a senhorita Granger,não esperou que o senhor heróicamente a resgatasse?e porque se o amor era tão grande a ponto dela cometer essa loucura,ela está grávida de outro? a não ser que o filho seja seu senhor Potter,o que me faria pensar que o senhor sabia o paradeiro da senhorita Granger e do senhor Malfoy,então senhor Potter,qual sua explicação mirabolante para isso?-Ataca o promotor.

Harry não sabia o que responder,teria que calcular muito bem as suas palavras para não mandar Hermione direto de volta a Azkaban.  
Draco já fazia uma cara de derrotado,e Hermione tentava conter as lágrimas que chegavam a seus olhos.

-...Bom tenho certeza que Mione,ficou preocupada com o que seria de mim sem ela,e tentou fugir pra me ajudar a continuar procurando as horcruxes,e bom se pra isso ela teve que ficar mais íntima de Draco Malfoy,bom eu não a culpo.-Diz Harry.

O promotor parecia ter engolido uma coisa com gosto muito ruim depois de ouvir a resposta de Harry,ele tentava responder mas era a sua vez de ficar sem palavras.

-A senhorita confirma isso senhorita Granger?-Pergunta o juiz.

-Sim senhor.-Responde Hermione.

-Então isso me leva a crer que o senhor Malfoy a teria obrigado a seguir com ele e a forçado a manter relações com ele,a senhorita confirma isso?-Pergunta o juiz.

Draco e Harry olhavam suplicantes para Hermione.Draco para que ela dissesse que não,e Harry para que ela concordasse com o juiz.

-Não senhor,Draco não me forçou a nada,segui com ele,porque não havia outro jeito,se voltasse à Inglaterra atrás de Harry com certeza voltaria para Azkaban.

-E quanto ao bebê senhorita Granger?-Pergunta o promotor.

Hermione fica envergonhada,mas não se deixa intimidar.

-Estávamos eu e o senhor Malfoy,que eu não posso negar que seja atraente,e aconteceu,simples,ou o senhor quer os detalhes?-Provoca Hermione.

-Draco da um sorrisinho sedutor pra hermione e o promotor volta ao interrogatório.

-Não senhorita Granger,eu dispenso os detalhes,só gostaria de saber,como a senhorita amando tanto o senhor Potter,cedeu tão fácilmente aos duvidosos encantos de um comensal da morte.-Dispara o promotor.

-Bom não vejo no que isso diminua o meu amor,harry não pediu maiores explicaçãoes,não creio que o senhor as mereça.-Diz Hermione.

Harry deixa um sorrisinho brincar em seus lábios,mas o promotor não se deixa vencer.

- Senhorita Granger,a senhorita ainda ma tanto assim o senhor Potter?

-Eu não o amo mais,se é isso que o senhor quer saber.

-E quando foi que acabou esse imenso amor?

-Quando descobri que estava grávida.

-E porque não se entregou ao ministério?

-Porque receava o tratamento que receberia,tratamento que aliás recebi,e garanto que não foi agradável.

-O que o senhor Potter tem a dizer sobre isso?-Pergunta o promotor.

-Bom não foi agradável receber essa notícia,mas acho que posso me conformar.-Diz Harry.

-Meritíssimo,esse julgamento é uma piada,não pode acreditar em explicação tão esdrúxulas!-Diz o promotor.

-Creio que não seja ninguém para dizer no que eu devo ou não acreditar,afinal o juiz sou eu,não o senhor.

Harry,Draco e Hermione sorriem e o juiz continua:

-Embora eu deve advertir o senhor Potter e a senhorita Granger,que ironias são dispensáveis neste recinto.

-Sim senhor.-Dizem Hermione e Harry,maquiando os sorrisos.

-Bom ao que me parece a senhorita Granger não oferece risco à sociedade,e não creio ter avido má intenção em sua invasão ao ministério,já que foi provado também que a horcrux de Você-sabe-Quem realmente estava lá e que ele pretendia pegá-la,então pelos poderes concedidos a mim por esse governo,eu a declaro inocente,está liberada senhorita Granger.-Sentencia o juiz.

Hermione não contém as lágrimas de felicidade,um oficial se aproxima e a liberta das algemas.Hermione acarecia os pulsos doloridos e corre para abraçar Harry,para ciúme de Draco.

-Senhorita Granger.-Chama o juiz.

-Sim?-Diz Hermione receosa.

-Evite se meter em novos problemas.

-Farei o possível.-Diz ela.

-Esse tribunal entra em recesso até amanhã quando terá inicio o julgamento do senhor Draco Lúcius Malfoy.

Um oficial se aproxima de Draco e o leva de volta a sela,Harry e Hermione o seguem.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

-Bom Malfoy,os guardas já foram embora,desembuche logo o que você andou aprontando pra eu vou o que posso dizer a seu favor.-Diz Harry crispando os lábios com a parte final da frase.

-Bom eu sugiro que não seja nada parecido com o que você disse pra libertar Hermione,porque não pegaria bem pra minha imagem e se for isso,eu sinceramente dispenso.-Diz Draco.

-Draco se não parar de fazer piadinhas AGORA eu juro que vão ser suas últimas palavras.-Diz Hermione.

Draco revira os olhos com impaciência,Harry respira fundo e continua:

-Anda Malfoy,eu não tenho a noite toda.

-Bom se acha que tem estômago suficiente pra isso...

-Passei um dia inteiro olhando pra sua cara de doninha não foi?

-Bom,torturei alguns trouxas,matei um ou dois agentes do ministério,fugi de Azkaban,tentei matar o seu amado Dumbledore,mas nisso como você sabe não tive muito sucesso,Snape terminou o serviço por mim,uns pequenos empréstimos de coisas na frança e acho que foi só.-Diz Draco.

Ao ouvir a parte dos assassinatos e torturas,Hermione senta-se no chão e aperta a barriga,como se alguém a tivesse socado.

-Menos Granger,tem um Malfoy aí na sua barriga,não um Potterzinho chorão.-Diz Draco,torcendo em segredo para que aquele fosse só mais um dos "chiliques" de Hermione,e não uma coisa realmente séria.

Harry aproveita a proximidade de draco com a grade,e aperta seu pescoço puxando-o para frente,fazendo o loiro,bater a cabeça nas barras de ferro.

-Presta atenção Malfoy,esse vai ser o primeiro e último fazer que eu lhe faço,apronte mais uma,só mais uma,e eu juro que você vai implorar pra morrer.-Diz Harry.

-Vocês dois querem parar com isso??Draco você não acha que seu filho já teve aborrecimentos demais para um dia só? e Harry,não estou parabenizando o que Draco fez,mas eu garanto que ele vai ter bastante tempo pra reparar isso tudo,agora se puder se concentrar em como soltá-lo e não em como matá-lo e Draco se concentrar em como cooperar,eu agradeço.-Diz Hermione.

Os dois rapazes trocam os últimos olhares desgostosos e param de brigar.

-Já tenho em mente o que fazer,mas isso é pra amanhã,Mione não vai dormir nesse lugar imundo,vou levá-la até o meu apartamento,quanto a você Malfoy,reze.-Diz Harry.

-Hermione beija Draco por entre as grades e acompanha Harry até o apartamento do moreno.Na cadeia,draco alterna seus pensamentos sobre Hermione na casa de Harry e sobre o seu julgamento na manhã seguinte.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

-Chegamos,não é nenhum hotel cinco estrelas mas acho que por essa noite dá.-Diz Harry abrindo a porta do apartamento para Hermione.

A garota se senta numa poltrona na sala,enquanto Harry vai pra cozinha preparar o promeitdo lanche,mas Hermione não aguenta esperar,a garota adormece ali mesmo,e Harry a leva pro quarto.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

No dia seguinte Hermione e Harry acordam cedo e vão para o julgamento de Draco,o juiz da início aos procedimentos de praxe,e Draco vai finalmente para o banco dos réus.

Continua...

N/A:Olá!!!!! cap relâmpago,espero que gostem,eu acho que ficou muito bom,beijos pra todo mundo que lê minha ficzinha...

Ahhhh enquete:Se depois dessa eu escrevesse outra fic D/Hr vocês leriam?????

Beijos:Srta Almofadinhas. 


	14. Fin de la souffrance

- Bom senhor Malfoy, para nossa surpresa o senhor tem uma testemunha de defesa, confesso que nada mais me surpreende aqui. - Ironiza o promotor.

- Senhor Potter, por favor, comece a sua defesa. - Diz o Juiz.

- É, vejamos qual vai ser a história dessa vez... - Resmunga o promotor.

Draco olha pra Harry com nervosismo, o moreno prometera defendê-lo, mas quem garantia que ele fosse conseguir convencer o juiz? Aliás, quem garantiria que ele se esforçaria? Harry poderia fazer uma defesa ruim e depois simplesmente dizer pra Hermione que havia feito o que podia, mas as provas eram demais contra ele.  
E como poucos comensais haviam sido pegos desde o início da guerra, condenar pelo menos um, faria muito bem à imagem do ministério, e como ninguém gostava muito de Draco, com certeza ele seria condenado, já se sentia como se tivesse recebido o beijo do dementador, nem ver o filho nascer ele poderia.  
Draco foi finalmente despertado dos seus pensamentos fúnebres por Harry, o moreno suspirou, como se aquela fosse a pior tarefa que lhe haviam dado na vida, e começou com a defesa:

- Senhores, não tenho nada a dizer em favor do senhor Malfoy. - Diz Harry.

- COMO NÃO TEM NADA A DIZER????? É ESSA A SUA DEFESA POTTER????? -Pergunta Draco se levantando da cadeira.

- Menos, senhor Malfoy. - Diz um oficial enfeitiçando Draco para que ele se sentasse novamente.

Hermione estava paralisada, não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, então depois de todos aqueles meses de fuga e desespero, era nisso que terminaria?

- Bom, meritíssimo, se nem o senhor Potter, tem algo a dizer em favor do réu, acho que podemos dar esse julgamento por encerrado. - Vibra o promotor.

- Eu disse que não tinha nada a dizer em favor dele, mas não disse que eu tinha acabado de falar. - Diz Harry.

- Ah, perdão senhor Potter, por favor, suas considerações finais. - Diz o promotor, confiante na vitória.

- Meritíssimo, acha que a prisão do senhor Malfoy vai resultar em alguma coisa? Acha que as vítimas dos comensais vão ficar satisfeitas só com ele? - Pergunta Harry.

- É evidente que não senhor Potter, mas não vou libertar alguém culpado, só porque há outros criminosos a solta. - Diz o juiz.

- E se a libertação desse culpado pudesse ajudar a prender os outros criminosos? -Diz Harry.

Draco e Hermione começam a ficar aflitos esperando pelas próximas palavras de Harry e do juiz, esperançosos de que ainda houvesse saída.

- Prossiga senhor Potter. - Diz o juiz.

- Meritíssimo, eu proponho um acordo, o senhor Malfoy entrega ao ministério todas as informações que tiver sobre os comensais foragidos e em troca ele é libertado.

O que tinha dado nele? Entregar todas as informações sobre os comensais??? Eles o matariam na certa, então era isso o que Harry pretendia? Só mudar o carrasco? - Pensava Draco.

- O senhor acha mesmo que o mundo mágico se sentiria seguro com esse elemento à solta, em troca de míseras informações que podem ser muito bem falsas, ou não terem mais validade? - Pergunta o promotor.

- Sim, eu acho, e tenho bases pra pensar assim. - Diz Harry tirando do casaco a última edição de "O Pasquim" e entregando-a ao promotor.

- "O Pasquim"? É essa a sua base senhor Potter? Uma revista que jamais publicou alguma coisa que fizesse sentido?

- O senhor sabe que não é verdade, já fazem alguns anos, eu dei uma entrevista a essa revista, dizendo que Voldemort ressurgira, o que se provou verdade, tanto que depois disso, o prestígio da revista aumentou muito, tanto que milhares de pessoas responderam a enquete da capa, como o senhor pode ver. - Diz Harry apontando para a revista.

O promotor olha incrédulo para a capa da revista:

"Em troca de informações valiosas para o ministério, você libertaria Draco Malfoy?

Sim: 99 %

Não: 0 %

Não souberam ou preferiram não opinar: 1% "

Ao fundo da enquete aparecia uma foto de Draco com uma expressão de desespero.

- Muito oportuna a matéria senhor Potter ,teria sido sugestão sua? - Pergunta o promotor, vermelho de ódio.

- Sim, mas não obriguei ninguém a responder. - Diz Harry.

- E quem garante que isso não teria sido forjado?- Pergunta o promotor.

- Isso o senhor descobrirá na página 15. - Diz Harry.

O promotor folheia nervosamente a revista até chegar à página indicada:

"Apesar da enquete de nossa revista com um número esmagador de leitores querendo a libertação de Draco Malfoy, provavelmente o ministério não nos dará ouvidos, então a edição de "O Pasquim" sugere a todos que sejam a favor da libertação do senhor Malfoy que enviem cartas ao ministério no dia do julgamento."

Assim que o promotor terminou de ler o pedido, centenas de corujas invadiram a sala com milhares de cartas.

- Creio que o senhor não vai querer abrir uma por uma para ver do que se tratam, não é?- Pergunta Harry.

- Não creio que isso seja necessário senhor Potter, o acordo me parece razoável, mas primeiro vamos ver que informações o senhor Malfoy pode nos oferecer, se forem úteis ele está livre, se não, um dementador será chamado aqui mesmo para lhe aplicar a pena. - Diz o juiz.

- Parece justo. - Diz Harry.

Nesse momento Draco parecia bem mais pálido do que de costume, mas não haveria opção teria que revelar tudo, ou teria a alma sugada pelo dementador. E entre o dementador e os comensais, ele julgou que com os comensais ainda teria alguma chance de sobreviver.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor concorda com este acordo? - Pergunta o promotor, na esperança de Draco dizer não.

- Sim. - Responde Draco.

- Muito bem, oficial traga o Veritaserum. - Ordena o juiz.

O oficial sai e volta com a poção.

- Isso vai garantir que as informações não vão ser falsas. - Diz Harry.

O oficial aponta uma varinha pra cabeça de Draco e ele toma o Veritaserum.

Hermione faz uma cara de nojo pelo tratamento dado a Draco, mas não havia nada a ser feito no momento.

- Então senhor Malfoy, comece com suas preciosas informações. - Diz o promotor.

- Goyle está morto, Você-Sabe-Quem o matou, então não adianta mais procurá-lo, Zabini se tornou comensal, foi mandado pelo lorde das trevas a Durmstrang, o que ele faz lá eu não sei, mas ainda deve estar lá, Bellatrix e o marido vão atacar Beauxbatons ainda esse ano, não sei a data ao certo. - Revela Draco.

- E Narcisa Malfoy? - Pergunta o promotor.

- Eu não sei dela. - Diz Draco.

Pela primeira vez, Draco ficou realmente feliz por não saber onde a mãe estava, Narcisa podia não ser a melhor mãe do mundo, mas era a única que ele tinha.

- É só isso que o senhor sabe? - Pergunta o juiz.

- Sim. - Responde Draco.

- Muito bem senhor Malfoy, vamos entrar em recesso por meia hora, depois o senhor conhecerá sua sentença. - Diz o juiz.

Draco se levanta meio tonto, e muito pálido, com uma cor parecida com a que estava em Azkaban, uma cor que Hermione não via fazia tempo.  
Hermione se levantou e foi até Draco, ela beijou a bochecha do loiro, ele se apoiou nela e os dois saíram da sala, junto com Harry, e seguidos como de costume, por guardas.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Acho que a sentença vai ser favorável... - Diz Harry tentando tranqüilizar Hermione.

Os três estavam esperando o reinício do julgamento do lado de fora da sala, os guardas haviam deixado os três sozinhos, com Harry e Hermione por perto eles duvidavam que Draco fosse fugir.

- Tem que ser favorável... - Diz Hermione com a mão na barriga.

- Você não quer sair daqui e comer alguma coisa? Está sem comer há um bom tempo, isso vai fazer mal ao bebê, você não quer que ele nasça com a cara azeda do Malfoy, quer? - Diz Harry.

Hermione deixou escapar um risinho e Draco tentou esboçar uma resposta, mas ainda se sentia muito mal pra isso.

- Obrigada, Harry, mas eu não quero comer nada, acho que só vou ter apetite de novo depois de ouvir essa maldita sentença. - Diz Hermione.

- Então não vamos adiar mais isso, está na hora. - Diz Draco levando Hermione de volta pra sala do julgamento.

Pouco a pouco os oficiais, o promotor e o juiz retomaram seus lugares, um oficial se aproximou de Draco para levá-lo de volta ao banco dos réus, mas Hermione se agarrou a ele e lançou um olhar ameaçador ao homem, que desistiu.

- Por favor, senhorita Granger. - Diz o juiz.

- Onde ele estiver sentado não vai fazer diferença. - Diz Hermione de forma agressiva.

- Muito bem, eu cheguei a minha conclusão, as informações do réu foram levadas ao ministério, que eu devo dizer realmente ficou surpreso, então o senhor Malfoy está liberado. - Diz o juiz sem emoção.

Draco e Hermione ficam radiantes, o loiro abraça Hermione o mais forte que pode e ela beija seus lábios.

- Senhores, compostura, eu ainda não terminei. - Diz o juiz impaciente.

Draco solta Hermione e o juiz continua:

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor está exilado da Inglaterra, se pisar novamente em solo inglês, voltará pra Azkaban. - Finaliza o juiz.

Continua...

N/A: Oiiiiiiiiii,vocês nem imaginam a minha alegria quando fui ver os comentários da fic:41! E todos tão fofos.

Valeu mesmo, bom caprichei nesse cap.,espero que gostem,e em breve vou perturbar vocês de novo com outra D/Hr

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas.


	15. Une nouvelle vie

Hermione solta um suspiro resignado e Draco dá de ombros como se aquela fosse a informação mais inútil que lhe haviam dado na vida e Harry deixa escapar um sorriso por nunca mais ter que olhar pra cara de Draco, pelo menos não na Inglaterra.

- Os senhores estão liberados. - Diz o juiz.

- Ótimo, venha Granger, vamos logo embora daqui. - Diz Draco puxando Hermione para fora do lugar.

Harry vai atrás sem muito entusiasmo.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

- Você tem certeza disso Hermione? - Pergunta Harry.

- Eu já disse que sim Harry, eu vou voltar pra França com Draco e ponto final.

- Tudo bem, sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa pode contar comigo não é?

- Contar com você Potter, e quando você vai aparecer pra ajudar, quando já tivermos fugido? - Zomba Draco.

- Malfoy, caso você tenha se esquecido, você está na minha casa! - Diz Harry.

- E caso você tenha se esquecido, não é por minha vontade. - Diz Draco.

- Draco, você pode achar as passagens logo? O navio sai daqui a duas horas, já era pra estarmos lá! - Diz Hermione.

- Aqui Granger, aqui. - Diz Draco dando as passagens a Hermione.

- Ótimo! Bom Harry, nós agradecemos a hospitalidade...

- ELA agradece, eu não. -Interrompe Draco.

- NÓS agradecemos. - Enfatiza Hermione.

- Sem problemas. - Diz Harry.

- Bom Harry, antes de irmos, você ainda me deve uma explicação, o que aconteceu pra você não ir me socorrer em Azkaban? - Pergunta Hermione.

Draco puxa uma cadeira e se senta, o loiro tinha uma expressão de vitória no rosto, como se tivesse certeza que Harry não daria uma explicação convincente.

O moreno dá um suspiro e começa a explicação.

Continua...

N/A: Cap curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado, o próximo e último cap. vai ser maior,desde já agradeço a todos que acompanharam minha estórinha e que deixaram reviews,amo vocês.

Beijos: Srta Almofadinhas.


	16. Fin Heureuse

- Gina estava grávida Hermione. - Diz Harry.

- O quê? - Pergunta Hermione incrédula.

- Então é isso, Potter, você ficou transando ao invés de ir socorrer sua amiga, nossa que gesto louvável. - Debocha Draco.

Harry se levanta para avançar contra o loiro, mas Hermione o impede.

- Prossiga. - Diz ela.

- O que você quer mais que ele diga? Isso já não é explicação suficiente, Granger? -Pergunta Draco.

Hermione lança a ele um olhar assassino e ele se cala.

- Prossiga Harry. - Enfatiza Hermione.

- Nós descobrimos pouco depois de você ir presa, eu queria ajudá-la Hermione, mas eu não poderia deixar de ajudar Gina e meu filho primeiro.

- Isso não explica porque você fugiu ao invés de ajudar Hermione na invasão ao ministério. - Diz Draco.

- Achei que pelo menos um de nós solto seria mais útil contra Voldemort. - Diz Harry.

- E o seu amiguinho o Weasley, se convenceu de que ele é um total inútil? - Pergunta Draco.

- Não mais que você, ele ficou cuidando da Gina, apesar dela garantir que não precisava e dele querer salvar você Mione. - Responde Harry.

- E Gina e o bebê? -Pergunta Hermione.

- Quase ninguém sabe, preferimos assim, para em caso de tortura, ninguém acabar confessando. Mandei Gina para um lugar seguro, ela já teve o nosso bebê, é uma menina, ruiva de olhos verdes, lembra a minha mãe, você ia adorar conhecê-la. -Diz Harry.

- Eu entendo. - Diz Hermione.

-Sempre achei que fosse entender, ainda mais agora que você espera um filho, se até o crápula do Malfoy tem algum instinto paternal achei que você compreenderia bem. - Diz Harry.

- Tudo bem Harry. - Suspira Hermione.

- Perdão Mione. - Diz o moreno.

- Está perdoado Harry. - Diz Hermione.

Os dois se abraçam e Draco faz cara de nojo.

- Bom, se o dramalhão já acabou podemos ir. - Diz Draco.

Hermione se levanta e acompanha Draco.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar, Mione. -Diz Harry.

- Se não estiver engravidando alguém, nós chamaremos. -Diz Draco.

- Adeus Harry. - Diz Hermione.

- Adeus... - Diz o moreno.

Draco e Hermione finalmente saem do apartamento de Harry e pegam o navio em direção a França.

(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)(S2)

Já no litoral francês, bem estabelecidos graças ao dinheiro que Draco escondeu da alfândega, os meses passam tranqüilos e Hermione dá a luz a uma linda menina, batizada de Marine Malfoy.

FIM

N/A:Oiii bom minha ficzinha chegou ao fim,espero que tenham gostado,muito obrigada a todos que comentaram,amo muito vocês,beijos,e até uma próxima.

Srta Almofadinhas


End file.
